Two demons and a flower
by dancingwithinbrokendreams
Summary: Sakura is still having a hard time coping with Sasuke's betrayal. But her friends are trying to cheer her up and get the old Sakura back. Sasuke however is scheming for a way to capture 'his' cherry blossom. Gaara thinks other wise.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I was actually not going to make this a fanfiction but then I thought….what the hell! Let's go for it! This fic is rated T for language and content so if you cant handle it back off! xp j/k you know I love you all :) (not in any weird way). Okay, I know it starts off a bit serious but believe me there will be humorous moments. LOTS OF THEM:) well enjoy! Review! Oh right… FLAMERS WELCOME!**

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Gaara would be mine and Sasuke…well…lets just say his future wouldn't look to bright :)

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura held her bleeding arm close to her side, emerald eyes filled with battle lust as she reached for another kunai. The cloaked figure in front of her dodged her throw and disappeared. She looked around, her soft pink hair flying around her face. 

'Where did they go?' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and opened her senses. 'There!' she pivoted just as the person appeared behind her and brought his fist down hard enough to put a small crater in the ground.

"Who are you?" she shouted angrily. The only visible feature was the person's mouth and chin. He smirked and threw a handful of kunais in her direction. She dodged, but not soon enough. A stray kunai sliced open her leg. She screamed and fell to her knees. The figure walked up to her and punched her in the face, causing her to fly back into a nearby tree.

She fought to get up but failed miserably. The person lifted two pale hands and lowered his hood. Sakura gasped in shock. "No." she whispered, putting a trembling hand to her mouth. "No!" she swung her legs around and tried to sweep his feet out from under him, he jumped back before she could, his raven hair falling in front of his eyes. He began laughing uncontrollably and Sakura looked at him shocked. The man lifted his head and smirked, blood trickled down his face.

"S-Sasuke?" she whispered, scared as he limped toward her. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at her. Sakura screamed as her arm was pinned to the tree. Sasuke appeared in front of her, his eyes unfocused and as cold as stone. He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek gently. Sakura's eyes filled with confusion and anger, tears ran down her cheeks. Sasuke put his lips to her ear.

"I always win Sakura, always." He suddenly fell on top of her, his body dissolving into blood. Sakura screamed and tried to thrash around, the pain in her body becoming too much to handle. Drenched with her former love's blood and pinned to a tree, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Sakura. Sakura. Sakura." Sasuke's voice echoed inside of her mind.

"Sakura, SAKURA!" Sakura woke with a jerk, thrashing around and trying to find out why she couldn't scream.

A pair of sky-blue eyes stared down at her, unruly blond hair scattered around the man's face.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura muttered weakly from behind his hand. Naruto sat on top of her, making it hard to breathe and pinning her to the bed. He rolled off of her and hopped off the bed.

"You okay? That must have been some dream, you were screaming like someone was killing you. I think every village except Sand heard you."

"No, Sand heard it too." Naruto spun toward the voice and smiled happily.

"Gaara! When did you get here?" Naruto asked.

"About a minute ago." Gaara smirked inwardly as Naruto threw him a glare.

"I mean in Konoha." Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"About two hours ago." He muttered, his sea-foam green eyes swept over Sakura, her long hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat.

"I heard a scream and decided to check it out." Sakura blushed a little, upset that everyone had probably heard her.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sakura couldn't help but give a shaky smile. Gaara and Naruto had become close friends after everything that had happened. Naruto still wore his orange jacket, but he now wore it open, revealing a muscular chest hidden beneath a white shirt. He had ditched the orange pants, much to Sakura's relief, and switched to black pants. He was still loud and at times goofy but he had matured so much.

"Sakura get dressed, we're going to get some ramen!" Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

"Naruto, ramen for breakfast?" Naruto nodded happily before disappearing from the room, shouting that he'd see her there. Gaara glanced at her once more before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sakura lay back and pushed her shoulder length hair out of her face. That dream again, it was coming more and more often. Sakura sighed and swung her creamy white legs over the bed's edge and stretched. Getting up, she turned on the shower. Sasuke had left a few years ago, left her on a bench with two words before disappearing. 'Thank you.' He had become a missing nin, hated by Konoha for his betrayal. Sakura stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall, clutching her heart.

"Sasuke." Her tears mixed with the water. After he had left, she had worked hard to improve herself, studying until she had collapsed. Naruto would find her there, sleeping on a book of medicine. He'd lecture her, tell her to eat and force her to get sleep. Working had helped soothe the deep scars that Sasuke had put there when he left. It had helped her keep her mind on other things, even if it hadn't been good for her health. Not long after, Tsunade, the new Hokage had appointed her apprentice. She had gladly accepted and became even stronger. She was now anbu and a skilled medic nin, she even surpassed Tsunade's skill. Along with her skills, she had finally grown into her large forehead and had become one of the most beautiful girls in her village. Suitors had lined up at her door but her scars were too fresh and she had turned them down.

She changed into a green kimono top that matched her eyes and a black pair of shorts. Pulling her hair into a messy bun, she put on her shoes and walked into the busy streets.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned and stared at her pale blonde headed friend who was waving her over to the flower shop window. Ino. She had decided to not retake the chuunin exams and took over her parent's shop. When Sasuke had left, she had been there for Sakura and the two former friends had once again grown close. She had married one of Sakura's ex-suitors, Kyo. He had been really sweet but Sakura had seen him only as an older brother figure.

"Ino. Where's Kyo?" Sakura asked embracing her friend. Ino had let her hair grow out once again.

"Oh he went out shopping, it's our anniversary tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

"It's been what? Two years?"

"Yup. So where are you headed?"

"Ichiraku, Naruto's dragging me out to get ramen."

"It's morning." Ino pointed out. Sakura sighed and nodded. Ino laughed at her friend's expression then grew solemn. "Did I ….. I thought I heard you screaming." Ino whispered softly. Sakura blushed a little.

"It was…nothing. Just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sakura shook her head no.

"I'm alright, well I'll see you later I have to go now or Naruto will throw a fit." Ino laughed and nodded, Waving goodbye, Sakura continued on her way down the street.

Moments later she reached the ramen stand and heard Naruto's loud voice. Raising an eyebrow humorously she entered the stand and was greeted by someone lifting her in the air and spinning her around. She squeaked and tried to slide out of the person's grasp but they held on tighter. After making sure she was thoroughly dizzy, they set her down on the ground. Glad to be back on stable ground, she clutched at the person's arm until she was able to regain her composure.

"Sakura it's so good to see you!" Sakura smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Kankuro." Kankuro still wore his black hoodie and the face paint, or as everyone liked to tease him, his makeup. Pretty much everyone Sakura knew had grown to become an elite ninja, except Ino of course but she was happy where she was.

"Kankuro, way to try and kill her." Temari muttered rolling her eyes and embracing Sakura lightly. The sand trio had grown close to them and became valued friends and allies. Gaara had become the kazekage of the Sand village. He had told Sakura once that he now regretted it for he hated doing all the (and I quote) 'damn paperwork that seems to grow every minute, all I want to do is shove it down someone's throat'. Sakura laughed at the memory and what he said about if she told anyone. She also remembered him actually _trying _to shove it down Kankuro's throat when he had arrived moments later with another stack of paperwork. Probably the longest conversation he had ever had with someone besides Naruto and his siblings.

"Earth to Sakura!" Sakura snapped away from her thoughts and looked around. Hinata sat next to Naruto, still blushing. Kiba sat beside her, Akamaru still fit snugly on his head.

'Oh hey guys." Sakura flashed them a smile before taking a seat in between Naruto and Temari.

"ONE OF ALL FLAVORS!" Naruto shouted. Sakura sighed. After everyone had ordered and eaten half their food, Naruto realized he was broke. So was Hinata, Kiba and herself.

"Well….I guess I can…RAMEN ON KANKURO!" Naruto shouted leaping up and grabbing Sakura's hand, Naruto flew from the bar.

"Alright!" Kankuro shouted happily as everyone disappeared. "Hey…wait a minute what? NARUTO!"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura laughed along with everyone else as they made their way to the park. Hinata was in between laughing and worrying if Kankuro had managed to pay it off.

"Oh Hinata it's alright, Kankuro will just put it on Gaara's Kazekage tab." Temari comforted the pale girl.

"Oh…r-really? That's good." Hinata said relieved.

"So guys where are we going anyway?" Sakura asked.

Everyone gave each other a sidelong look.

"To the training grounds." Kiba said happily.

"Really? Why?" Sakura asked becoming suspicious of the way they were acting.

"No reason in particular, we just want to relive some old memories." Sakura gave Naruto a look but shrugged it off. Her friends were just weird. Suddenly hands wrapped around her eyes.

"Huh? What the…Naruto?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Hold on a minute almost there." Naruto said loudly.

"Naruto let go of…"

"SURPRISE!" Sakura looked around trying to shake off Naruto's hands.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Naruto, let go of her eyes you idiot." A voice, a lot like Kakashi, said.

"Oh right." Naruto replied sheepishly and let go of the said girl's eyes. Sakura gasped and looked around. All her friends were gathered on the bridge from her younger days, when they were preparing for the chuunin exams. Also where Sasuke had left her lying on the bench. Sakura gave herself a mental shake, she would not think of that now.

"What's going on here?" she asked confused and staring at the balloons and cake. Everyone gave each other looks before Naruto said loudly.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY SILLY!" with that everyone cheered. Sakura stood stock still. Her birthday?

"Did you forget?" Tsunade asked coming up to her and ruffling her hair. Sakura blushed lightly.

"Yes." She admitted.

"PRESENTS!" Naruto shouted happily and ran toward the stack.

"NARUTO! Get away from there they're not for you! Besides I still have to kill you for making me pay!" Kankuro shouted chasing Naruto around. Ino laughed as she walked up to Sakura.

"Happy birthday!" Ino cried happily. Kyo stood behind her, his long brown hair fell to his shoulders and his happy hazel eyes danced with joy as he embraced his 'little sister'.

Neji and Tenten walked up to her and Tenten threw her arms around Sakura. Tenten was now dating Neji, about time too. After greeting everyone, Sakura looked around. Temari had begun dating Shikamaru after the exams, the couple was now on the ground eating cake. Hinata still hadn't gotten up the courage to ask Naruto out, and the big goofball was still too dense to realize it.

'We'll have to see about that.' Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi appeared with Jiraiya by her side and patted her head.

"Happy birthday." He said, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Jiraiya grabbed Sakura and crushed her to him, fake crying about how she was getting so grown up. What made him get punched by every girl near him was not that he was a pervert embracing Sakura, but that he was a pervert feeling her ass.

"Jiraiya you pervert!" Tsunade said chasing after him with her fist raised.

"How does it feel to turn 21?" Gaara asked coming up beside her.

"About as stressful as twenty. But if you really want to know ask Jiraiya, he felt enough." Sakura half growled, half laughed. Shino walked up to her and nodded his head in greeting. Sakura, although he creeped her out a bit, nodded back.

She then noticed something. Where was…

"MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM I HAVE COME TO YOU TO WISH YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ALTHOUGH YOU ARE A YEAR OLDER YOUR YOUTH HAS NOT FADED AT ALL!" the next thing Sakura knew she was tackled to the ground by a green blur.

"THAT'S IT LEE SHOW HER YOU LOVE HER!" Gai said appearing beside Gaara who threw him an annoyed glare.

"Lee….can I please get up?" Sakura said, her voice muffled.

"OF COURSE!" Lee shouted as he leaped off of her and helped her to her feet.

Sakura sweat dropped as Lee latched on to her again.

"Lee let her go!" Naruto shouted punching Lee who flew into a nearby pole.

"Naruto!" Lee shouted punching back. The two started fighting…again. Sakura sighed and then suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto!" both boys stopped and looked over at her.

"How did you get in my house this morning? I locked the door this time I checked." Naruto looked around for an escape.

"Umm…I sort of, kind of, maybe….broke into the kitchen window. Once I get money I'll pay for it promise!" Naruto looked at Sakura and screamed like a little girl at her expression. A pissed of Sakura was not a good thing to be around, especially if the anger was directed at you.

"You idiot! I just fixed it from the last time you broke it!" Sakura shouted angrily chasing Naruto around. The evening went by quickly with laughs and tricks being played. It was not until night that they decided they should go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura!" Ino shouted waving to her. Sakura waved back happily. All who were left was Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, and Temari (who was carrying a drunken and unconscious Kankuro, much to her displeasure). Sakura, who had, had a glass of sake felt a bit drowsy, let's just say that unlike Tsunade, she was not a big drinker.

"Hey Sakura, do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"No that's alright, but you should walk Hinata home." Hinata gave Sakura a look and blushed as Naruto shouted an okay and grabbed her hand.

"Bye Sakura, happy birthday!" Sakura waved good bye, nearly stumbling over her feet.

"You're sure you'll be fine?" Temari asked. Sakura nodded and Temari disappeared. Gaara looked at Sakura, nodded once before leaving himself.

Sakura sighed tiredly and began walking down the street. She fell once but got up quickly. Why did she let Tsunade give her sake? Her vision was clouded and she was getting very tired. Finally, she just tripped and everything went black.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara sat on the building, watching Sakura try and stumble her way home, although he could sleep now, he didn't know how, besides he was so used to staying awake. He sighed as he watched Sakura fall and quickly get back up, she could be really careless at times. He sighed again as he watched her fall, but soon became worried when she didn't get up. He appeared by her side and shook her shoulder. Unconscious. He smirked a little; who becomes drunk with only one glass of sake? He shook his head and picked her up into his arms. She was light and that made him frown. He could feel her bones, a clear sign that she wasn't eating enough. He let his sand transport them in front of her door. He turned the knob and wasn't at all surprised when it opened easily, she really was a klutz, leaving the door open. He brought her to her room and laid her on her bed, covering her up. She looked eerie yet beautiful as the moonlight hit her face, lighting up her pale figure. Gaara involuntarily reached down and stroked her cheek. Her brows furrowed together as she shook his hand away, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sasuke, leave me alone. You left me, you left me." She sobbed and hugged Gaara's arm close to her. Gaara looked around, feeling uncomfortable. Using his sand, he lifted a black cat stuffed animal and quickly jerked his arm away and replaced it with the animal. Sakura clutched onto it tighter, still sobbing.

"No, get away it hurts Sasuke it hurts." Gaara looked down at her and was filled with anger toward Sasuke. He, and pretty much everyone else, hated him for what he did, not only to the village, but mainly to Sakura. Gaara slammed his fist down on her nightstand only to hear something crunch. He looked down to see a broken alarm clock. He cursed silently to himself but thought it best to go. Gaara left her room and worked his way down the stairs, shaking his head slightly at the clutter of junk on the table in her kitchen. He opened the door and, making sure it was locked, left.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"I'm late!" Sakura could be heard down the street shouting profane words at her table, dresser, hairdryer and whatever else she ran into and displeased her. Her alarm clock had been broken somehow and she had over slept. To add it all up, she had a migraine, possibly a result from drinking. She had burned herself on her arm from trying to heat up her breakfast which she had mistakenly put in the oven instead of the microwave and then she had reached in there to retrieve the plate that she had thrown into the bottom part of it, causing the metal stand to burn her. She had thrown on her clothes and left her hair down. Tsunade had been expecting her over half an hour ago. She ran to her front door, reached for the knob, and smacked her face against it. With a small shout, she fell back onto the floor with a thump. She held her bleeding nose and stared angrily at the door, murder in her eyes.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Naruto and Gaara walked lazily down the street, well as lazy as Gaara could manage. They were passing by Sakura's house when they heard a string of cuss words that they felt best not to repeat. Both gave each other looks before hurrying to her door. They were about to knock when the they heard her shout.

"YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" both boys looked at each other again just as the door flew off of it's hinges.

Gaara's sand protected him but Naruto didn't dodge in time. He was hit full force by the door and landed on his back with the heavy object pinning him to the ground. Sakura stood with blood trickling down her nose and a chakra infused foot held out in front of her. Her eyes were filled with fury but softened as she saw Gaara.

"Oh no!" she shouted as she saw Naruto pinned beneath the door. She ran over to him and Gaara helped pull the dented door away. Naruto lay unconscious, his head bleeding. Sakura immediately crouched down, her healer instincts taking over. She placed her hand over his head and focused her chakra to the cut. Her hand glowed green as she healed the wound. Naruto blinked a few times before Sakura's face came into focus.

"Sakura?" he whispered, placing his hand on her face.

"It'll be alright Naruto, you just lay here for a minute okay? Wait for your head to stop hurting." Naruto smiled then began laughing. Sakura looked taken aback.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto pulled her down on top of him. Sakura struggled to get up as Naruto tried to kiss her. His answer was a loud smack.

"Ow! Huh? What's going on? Sakura?" Sakura stood, hair ruffled and blushing furiously.

"Naruto." She whispered angrily staring down at the boy who cowered before her. She sighed and looked at Gaara who was actually showing a hint of a smile. Sakura also began smiling, then laughing. Soon she was in a fit of hysterics and tears were rolling down her face. She fell to the ground and held her stomach. Naruto crawled to her and looked up at Gaara curiously. Gaara shrugged, having no explanation to Sakura's strange behavior.

"Um…Sakura are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura laughed harder, pointing first at Naruto, then the door, then Gaara, then her burnt arm.

"Sakura?" Kakashi appeared, his eye scanning the scene in front of him.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi and was overcome with another fit of hysterical giggles. Kakashi glanced at the boys who shrugged. A bit worried he kneeled down before her and snapped his fingers in her face. She only laughed harder.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Kakashi slapped her lightly on both cheeks and when that didn't work, he did the only thing his mind could think of. He pulled down part of his mask and kissed her.

Sakura stopped laughing, her eyes gone wide, Naruto sat with his mouth agape, and Gaara's eyes had narrowed to slits.

"K-K-Kakashi?" Sakura gasped as she pulled away shocked, her face was once again bright red.

"Um…sorry. It was all I could think of." Kakashi muttered looking away. "Tsunade sent me to come get you when you didn't show up."

"Oh…right." Sakura blushed. Getting up, she disappeared.

"Kakashi." Naruto said trembling with fury.

"Um…how about that new Icha Icha novel huh?" with another poof Kakashi was gone.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura appeared at Tsunade's office, face still red and her nose still covered with dried blood.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tsunade rushed from her office and embraced her apprentice. Setting her down she looked her over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade whispered angrily staring at the girl's disheveled state.

"I…It's a funny story really." So Sakura told Tsunade the story, leaving out the fact that Kakashi had kissed her and that Naruto had tried to.

"So tell me again why you were laughing?" Tsunade giggled.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that my day couldn't start off any worse then I knocked Naruto unconscious…" Sakura shook her head, smiling. Tsunade laughed again, drowning in another bottle of sake that Sakura stared at disapprovingly.

"TSUNADE!" both women jumped as Naruto burst into the office.

"Naruto what…" Tsunade began but was interrupted.

"THAT BASTARD…HE….HE…HE KISSED SAKURA!" Tsunade glanced at Sakura who was mouthing for him to shut up.

"Who?" Tsunade asked innocently. There was a venom beneath that innocence.

"KAKASHI!" Naruto roared just as Sakura covered his mouth. Tsunade sat shocked as she stared from the flailing Naruto to the uncomfortable Sakura.

"Sakura is this true?" Tsunade asked, eyes narrowed.

"Um… I really loved that coffee pot you got me for my birthday." Sakura quickly tried to change the subject.

"I got you a medical book."

"Yeah, that too. They're the same thing really."

"No. They're not."

There was a poof and everyone whipped around, Naruto's mouth still covered.

"Yo." Kakashi waved. His smile quickly left as he saw Tsunade's face.

"Um… I'm sorry I'm late I was lost in…"

"The north pole." Tsunade said angrily.

"Actually I was going to say the road of life…"

"I'm sending you to the North Pole you bastard! As far away from here as possible! You're lucky I don't make you walk the road of death for kissing my apprentice!" Tsunade shouted throwing her sake bottle at Kakashi who dodged.

"The North Pole has penguins." Sakura stated happily. Everyone in the room looked at her strangely. "What? It's true!" Everyone sweatdropped as Sakura shrugged.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

A man about the age of twenty two sat on a bed draped in black sheets. His raven hair fell a little past his shoulders and his black eyes were as cold as stone.

He stared at a picture he held in his hands. A picture of a long time ago, before he was a traitor, before he was hated, before he left _her_.

"Naruto." His usual cold voice was filled with a bit of sadness, His eyes turned away from the blond headed boy to the tall, silver haired man behind him.

"Kakashi." He then turned his eyes to the last person in the picture, the one that haunted his thoughts daily.

"Sakura." Stroking her picture, he whispered her name like a loving caress.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Well…how'd you like it? This is a really long chapter huh? Well I did start it about a month ago yeah, yeah I am a bit slow I know. Anyway remember to read and review! FLAMERS WELCOME! Oh and this is prbly. not going to be updated quickly. I have finals then my job and ugh…well Thanx everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I actually had this chapter ready to go but my computer was broken. I'm sorry! It wouldn't let me on the internet and the one at school won't let me go on fanfiction! I apologize to everyone but it's truly not my fault. Well anyway please read and review! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I love Naruto! But sadly I do not own it…however I do have a plan to get it mwuahhahaha xp j/k luff you all!**

Sakura smiled sadly as she watched Temari and Shikamaru making their way down the street, holding hands. Temari was beaming, happy she was able to see Shikamaru again and Shika was doing his best not to show expression on his face, but he was failing miserably. Sakura could see the hint of a smile on his features and the light dancing in his eyes as he stared at Temari. Although the villages were far apart, the distance had not dampened their relationship. She should be happy for them, she should be smiling and laughing with them, but instead she hated the sight of them like this, in love. Jealousy and sadness washed through her and she chided herself for her childish feelings.

'**It's not their fault, stop whining, it's bothering me in here!**' Sakura sighed annoyed. Her inner self seemed to pop up at the least wanted times.

"Go away and stop bugging me; I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some food." Sakura looked up shocked at Naruto's voice.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't mean you I was just…thinking is all." Sakura laughed nervously, she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud.

"Okay then." Naruto said shooting her a worried glance. "So have you eaten yet?"

"No, I can make you something to eat at my house; I have no money to go out."

"YOU WILL?! GREAT LET'S GO!!!" Naruto shouted rushing off toward her house.

Sakura sighed humorously and got up slowly. As she made her way to her house she spotted Gaara and smiled. Gaara glanced at her and began walking toward her.

"Sakura." He nodded his head in greeting. "Have you seen Naruto? He was supposed to meet me at Ichiraku."

"Oh? He's at my house right now." Gaara raised an eyebrow and Sakura blushed.

"Oh no, he just ran there. I promised to make him dinner, would you like to join us?" Gaara sighed, if Sakura didn't know any better she would have thought it had been in relief.

"No, I'm not hungry." Just as the words came from his mouth a loud, low rumble was heard coming from his stomach. Sakura raised a brow and smiled.

"Not hungry huh?" Sakura thought the very light blush that rose to his face was cute. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along toward her house.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"And?" Sasuke was sprawled on a chair in front of the bowing servant.

"We don't know the outcome yet master." Sasuke growled angrily and the man flinched a little. Sasuke smirked as he watched the man shuddering slightly.

"Then explain to me why you have bothered me."

"You…you told us to keep you informed I just wanted you to know that the fire had gone successfully. There were enough people hurt to call in a good medic but not a whole team. The fire had remained small so as not to have anbu come."

"Idiot. Of course there will be anbu if the fire didn't seem natural." Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, of course. We made it seem natural."

"For your sake I hope so." Sasuke stood and stretched. The man bowed lower as he passed. "Oh right. If you hurt the girl, you will suffer." The man whimpered.

As Sasuke left the room he heard a small, "Yes master."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The trio had just sat to eat the rice and teriyaki chicken Sakura had prepared in record time. They were arguing about Sakura's statement about penguins in the North Pole.

"Penguins are in the south pole, polar bears in the north." Gaara said calmly.

"No oompa loompas are in the north!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly someone appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you Sakura-sama, but Tsunade needs to see you for a mission." Sakura glanced at the two men she was eating with. Gaara was still eating small bites at a time, but his gaze was on the man. Naruto had stopped eating, bowl raised halfway to his lips, rice and sauce falling from around his mouth.

"A mission? What is it?" Naruto shouted causing some food to hit everyone in the face.

"Ew! Naruto that's disgusting!" Sakura said bashing him on the head. Naruto yelped with pain, holding his head. Gaara glared at Naruto and used his sand to hit him off his chair before wiping his face off where the food had hit.

"Ow! Gaara you jerk!" Naruto sputtered from his position on the floor.

"So what is the mission?" Sakura asked handing the ninja a tissue.

"Thanks. I'm not sure but Tsunade said it's not going to last long." Sakura nodded and gave the men a smile.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Sakura said before she disappeared.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura stood at the gates waiting for the other two medics that were to accompany her to show.

"Sakura!" Sakura turned and smiled.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say good luck and to tell you something." Ino's face was flushed and her blue eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Yes?" Sakura asked cautiously. The only time Ino had this look was when there was a huge sale.

"Look!" Ino thrust her left hand in Sakura's face. Sakura blinked a little to clear her vision. What she saw made her hug Ino close and squeal with delight.

"He proposed!" Sakura shouted happily.

"Yes! After two years of dating he finally proposed! Oh hurry back I need to fill you in on EVERYTHING!" Sakura laughed and nodded just as the two medics appeared.

"Alright! I'll hurry and remember that you have to give me every single detail!" Sakura waved as she jumped on the branches toward her destination.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura and the others had finally reached their destination. There weren't many serious wounds but she still was forced to use a lot of chakra. As she healed a small girl's wound, a man came up to her, bringing water.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled wearily.

"No, thank you for answering our call for help so quickly." the man was old with a balding head and a long white beard. He had kind blue eyes that sort of reminded her of Naruto's.

"No problem." Sakura smiled. "If it isn't any trouble would you mind showing me where the fire started?"

"Of course." The man smiled and gestured for her to follow him.

Sakura struggled to her feet, wincing as her stiff muscles protested.

As they reached the sight of the burning, Sakura immediately noticed something was wrong. She couldn't place it; she walked over to the fallen tree, burnt to a crisp. That's when it hit her. This was no natural burn. Sakura sniffed the air and the smell of gas reached her nostrils. She went to inspect the end of the tree and growled as she realized someone had cut it.

"Did you see anyone suspicious looking in your village?" Sakura asked the man. The man shook his head, scared of her anger which was building by the second. Someone had done this on purpose and Sakura was determined to find them, but she'd need help.

"Sir, do me a favor and ask the two ninjas who accompanied me to come here please." The man nodded and hurried off. Sakura peered into the trees carefully, searching for any sign of movement.

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura whipped around and stared at the two medics staring at her with wide, fearful eyes.

"I want both of you to go back to Konoha and tell Tsunade we need an anbu squad here stat. This was no natural burning." The medics looked a bit shocked but nodded in unison.

"We understand. We'll be back by tonight." Both medics said before disappearing.

Sakura turned her attention back to the forest and once again searched for a sign of movement. She was sure there were traps set up so she wouldn't wander to close to the edge.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"What's she doing?" one of the ninjas in the trees asked staring at the petal headed female before him.

"Looks like she's looking for us. Damn, how'd she find out the burning was not natural?"

"Sasuke-sama said she was very smart. He never said anything about her beauty. Why does he want her so bad anyway?" another ninja asked as he looked at the group of seven ninjas surrounding him.

"Who knows? From what I gathered she wasn't strong, maybe he just wants a new toy."

"He's gone to a lot of trouble to get this toy. How do we know it's her anyway" Another one said angrily.

"Pink hair and emerald eyes. Pale complexion. Yup it's her."

"Would you guys shut-up? Alright the other medics are gone. We have to make this fast before they return with a team. Remember the plan." Everyone nodded before shooting off to set the plan to work.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura whipped her head to the right, she thought she saw movement.

"Sakura-sama?" Sakura jumped and spun around, sighing relieved as she saw the old man walking toward her.

"Yes? What's wr-"Sakura was cut off as she heard a piercing scream slice through the air. She shot off in the direction and what she saw made her eyes grow wide. About five ninjas were attacking the group of injured down the hill. A few men were trying to hold them off. Sakura immediately jumped in front of one of the ninjas who were attacking a boy about 15. She retrieved a kunai from the pouch strapped to her leg, and watched him smirk slightly.

"What do you want with these people?" she shouted blocking his attack.

The ninja didn't answer but continued to try and attack her. Something was off about his attacks. It was if he was holding back.

"ANSWER ME!" Sakura shouted as he tried to get behind her. The ninja was struggling, and Sakura wasn't doing too well with her lack of chakra. Thinking quickly, Sakura did a jutsu and sighed heavily as roots sprouted from the ground and pinned the thrashing ninjas to the ground. Exhausted, Sakura fell to her knees breathing heavily.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"What the hell is going on? I thought she wasn't strong?" the other three ninjas who had remained behind observed the scene in front of them.

"I don't know! This is bad."

"Maybe not." The other two looked at the one to their right.

"What to you mean? Look at the others!" the one in the middle shouted angrily pointing in the direction of their fallen comrades.

"Yes. But look at her." The others looked at Sakura who was still on her knees breathing heavily. "She exhausted her chakra. She was already low after healing the people, that jutsu just got rid of the rest."

"But if she's so smart why would she exhaust all of her chakra?"

"Looks like she thought that was all of us. Not to mention she needed to protect the people." The others smirked and stared at Sakura.

"So do we make our move?"

"Of course."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura coughed a little, trying to calm her wheezing chest. That jutsu required more chakra than she had left; it would take a while to recover. Sakura quickly looked up at a shout and her weary eyes grew wider. Three more ninjas. Where were they all coming from?

"Hello precious." Sakura pivoted just as the person behind her tried to grab her. Another scream. Sakura shot to her right and threw a kunai at the ninja threatening a small group of children. It hit its mark but disappeared, a log in its place.

'Crap. Replication jutsu.' Sakura thought angrily. She opened her senses and threw a kunai above her. There was a shout and a man fell from the air, holding his bleeding arm. He smiled slightly. "You think you've got me?" he asked teasingly as he pulled a kunai from his pouch. Sakura's eyes narrowed. What was he planning?

"I'll only dodge." Sakura said.

"Oh I know that princess, but can they?" the man said throwing the kunai at a woman. Sakura immediately jumped in front of it and cried out in pain as it hit her leg.

"Just as I thought." The ninja smirked. The other two appeared beside him.

"What are you doing? He said if you hurt her…"

"She's pissed me off. If she won't come quietly there's no other choice." He whispered back angrily. "Alright, release the jutsu you have on my men and we'll be on our way." Sakura glared suspiciously at the ninjas. It would take chakra she didn't have to release that jutsu. It would hurt, but if it spared the villagers.

"I want your word you won't harm the villagers." Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The leader said. Sakura released the jutsu, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg and spine. She gasped as she felt someone appear behind her and grab her arms.

"You're coming with us princess." Sakura didn't have the strength to struggle, his grip was like iron. She could already fell the bruises appearing on her upper arms.

"Kill the rest."

"No!" Sakura shouted trying to fight him off. "You gave me your word! You gave me your word!" she whimpered. The ninja leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"My word doesn't mean a damn thing." Sakura's world was engulfed in darkness.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Where are you?" Tsunade shot up from her desk just as the door to her study burst open and the two medics who had accompanied Sakura on her mission ran in.

"What is it? Where's Sakura?"

"She stayed behind. She requested an anbu squad. The fire wasn't accidental." Tsunade sighed a bit relieved that half of her worries were gone. Soon they were replaced with new ones

"Did anyone see who did it?"

"No ma'am. She just told us to get a squad over there." Tsunade nodded.

"Shizune!" Shizune rushed into the office, black hair falling around her face and her pig trailing behind her.

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Send a message to Naruto and Kakashi. Tell them I need to see them here immediately for a mission." Tsunade paused to think. "Also alert Gaara, he should know about this." Shizune nodded and disappeared.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Naruto!" Shizune called as she spotted Naruto eating his twelfth bowl of ramen. Gaara sat beside him, staring at him with shock. No matter how long you've known Naruto, you'd always wonder where he puts all that food.

"Shizune! Hey how's it going?"

"Naruto, Tsunade needs to see you and Gaara for a mission. I need to go get Kakashi." Shizune shouted running off.

Gaara and Naruto looked at one another and rushed from the stand.

"Hey! You guys didn't pay!"

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Alright there's chapter two. Tell me what you think! As I said before my computer was broken so sorry I couldn't get it up sooner! Flamers welcome:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Look, I know you all probably hate me right about now, but I have a valid excuse! My computer has been broken and it still won't let me check my mail sadly (sobs quietly in a corner)! So sorry reviewers if I haven't gotten back to you but you all know I love you right? RIGHT?! XD well… thank you everyone for reviewing! FLAMERS WELCOME:)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto but I still love Gaara! **

Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara paused, open mouthed at the scene in front of them. The anbu squad behind them began muttering to themselves as they looked over the crime scene. Houses had turned to ash, being burnt to the ground. What bodies the fire had spared were thrown carelessly upon the street hacked up and bloody. A few of the anbu squad took a moment to be thoroughly sick behind the bushes. Gaara closed his eyes to block the sight of the dead women and children. It never used to bother him to see death, but this was something more, this was an evil even he couldn't stand. An angry hiss from Naruto brought Kakashi and Gaara to their senses.

"All of you look for survivors; bring the dead over here to be buried. Move out!" Kakashi ordered. The anbu shot in different directions, searching hopelessly for any sign of life.

"Where's Sakura-sama?" one of the medic nins whispered to her partner.

Sakura… Gaara caught Naruto's eye before feeling a cold sweep through him. Sakura!

Both boys ran full speed in search of their friend. Naruto was silently praying that she wasn't among the corpses.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed as he frantically searched the remains of the village. Kakashi, who had also begun searching for his former student, paused at the sight of a small crater in the ground. Walking over to it, he bent down and scooped the fresh soil in his hands. Sakura's jutsu. Getting up, he followed a small trail of blood to another spot where the soil had been upturned, this time by feet.

"Kakashi!" Kakashi looked up to see Gaara standing on top of a hill, his usually stoic expression replaced with fear. Appearing in front of the sand nin, he looked in the direction of Gaara's outstretched hand and spotted a wheezing old man. Both men immediately bent down next to him and Kakashi called for the medic nin. Both women appeared and began trying to heal him.

"Not…much time." The man gasped, his blue eyes glazed with pain.

"Hush now, lie still." One of the women muttered, focusing her chakra into her hand. Naruto appeared next to Gaara and knelt beside the man. Gaara gave him a questioning look, but Naruto shook his head sadly, answering without speaking. _No, I haven't found Sakura. _Gaara wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried.

"They came after us." The man sputtered as he tried to keep his breathing steady. "Sound ninja." Naruto's head snapped around to look at the man. "They took the woman and….and….burned our village." Grabbing the man by the shoulders Naruto looked him square in the eye.

"What woman? Who did they take?" he shouted shaking the poor man slightly. The man gasped in pain, the color in his face draining and making him look as white as snow.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted angrily as he forced Naruto to release the man.

"They….took her and…and…" gasping, the man went rigid for a moment before his body went limp. Dead.

Gaara looked away as one of the medic nins placed a small white cloth over his face.

A few hours later, the dead had been successfully buried, each with a flower on his grave. Naruto sat apart from the others, blankly staring out into space. Gaara approached quietly, cautious not to make more noise than necessary. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder who flinched but otherwise remained still.

"Naruto, we will get her back." Gaara said feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to assuring others.

"Yes." Naruto muttered; Gaara wasn't sure he was talking to himself or not. "We will get her back."



Sakura sat up groggily, her head pounding in her skull. Her throat was on fire ad her lips were cracked and bleeding. Where was she? Looking around slowly, she winced as pain shot up her spine and worsened her headache.

"Looks like she's awake." Someone muttered.

"Yeah, good thing too, if I have to keep carrying her Sasuke-sama will be furious, we're already way past deadline." Another person muttered.

Sakura closed her eyes and lay still, focusing her chakra through her body, looking at the damage. Sore neck and spine, no serious injury, a few bruised ribs, she could heal those quickly. Sasuke… Sakura fought the urge to open her eyes and scream at the men. Sasuke…what had they meant by Sasuke-sama? Sasuke…Forcing herself to lay back, Sakura began healing her body. Sasuke….oh how she wished she could heal the pain in her heart.

**Once again sorry for the EXTREMELY late chapter! Hope you enjoyed it (highly doubt that though) FLAMERS WELCOME! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You all probably hate me right about now and I'm so sorry but my computer's been moving so slowly that it takes two days to log on to the internet. We have it fixed now though so here you go. Enjoy! FLAMERS WELCOME! REVIEW!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I HATE SASUKE :)



Sasuke paced his room anxiously. Damn them. Damn them all to hell! They were late. If anything happened to her….

"Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke paused and glared at the maid who stood in the doorway, blue eyes wide with fear.

"What do you want?" he growled. Taking a moment to gather her wits she walked in the room and licked her lips nervously.

"I…A message came for you. I think it's about the recent mission." She held out the rolled up parchment with a shaking hand. Sasuke stared at her. She was a new maid obviously. Her dark brown hair was wrapped in braids around her head. She was cute. His smile faded as he looked into her ocean –like eyes. But she wasn't broken. He'd fix that later. Snatching the scroll from her, he opened it slowly. His eyes narrowed as he read the hastily written letter and growled angrily, bursting the letter into flames. Turning on the maid, he grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground. She immediately curled into a defensive ball and whimpered. Watching her cower before him made Sasuke's already frail temper snap. Sharingan spinning, he let her screams wash over him.

Sasuke looked around the room and sighed. Stupid woman. She should have left the room after delivering the letter, and not stopped to gawk at him. Reaching for the cord beside his chair, he pulled it gently. Immediately the butler rushed in, pausing as he caught sight of the blood on the walls and the chunks of flesh that clung stubbornly to the furniture.

"I want this room cleaned before I get back." Standing, Sasuke strode past the man who bowed his head.

"Sir, permission to ask a question?" the butler's eyes nervously flickered around the room.

Sasuke stopped in the doorway and the butler squared his shoulders.

"When shall you be back?"

"Soon enough." With that, Sasuke melted into the shadows. 

Sakura accepted the bowl of steaming ramen gratefully. She had managed to heal most of her body. Enough to lose the ninjas that held her captive. She stared blankly at the food and felt her heart twist with homesickness. Naruto must have gotten the news by now. Staring at the sky she sighed and quickly ate the contents in the bowl. Grimacing slightly as the hot water burned her throat, she dug in her pockets for some money, not surprised that they were empty. Sighing, she stood up slowly.

"Ma'am?" the man behind the counter in the shop glared at her accusingly as she began to leave.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossom petals. 

Sasuke smiled as the large, muscular man was brought before him. He was at least ten feet tall with large muscles that poked through the flesh, giving him his reddened appearance. Sasuke watched as a muscle near his jaw tightened in a smile. His head, a small egg shaped rock on top of his mountainous body, tilted in respect.

"Do you want freedom?" The man's smile remained still as he nodded.

"Good. Then I have a mission for you." Flicking his hand to the five nervous men who had brought him out, he nodded at the shackles binding the giant.

"Remove them." The men glanced fearfully at one another but they obeyed nonetheless, backing away as the monster stretched with a groan.

"I need you to pick a flower for me." Sasuke said. The small black eyes fixed onto Sasuke in shock before his booming laugh rang around the cell.

"A flower? A small price for freedom." Sasuke stopped smiling.

"It's a rare, fragile flower that isn't easy to catch. I need it brought to me unbroken or I will personally kill you."

The giant considered the weight of the threat and nodded.

"May I ask what this flower is called?"

"Her name is Haruno Sakura."



**ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! It's the computer's fault. REVIEW!!! FLAMERS WELCOME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to update this as a Holiday gift for you all….sorry it sucks xp (dodges flying objects) well….REVIEW! FLAMERS WELCEOM!**

**Disclaimer: Jingle bells Sasuke smells… **

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Kakashi sighed tiredly; putting the orange bound book he carried with him to the side. He stared blankly at nothing in particular before focusing his thoughts on his recent mission. It was a simple task. Escort Kuwatara Musashi, heir to the Kuwatara throne, to the village hidden in the lake. Of course he could have finished much earlier if only the man wasn't such a fumbling idiot. Kakashi turned his head as a muffled curse made its way to his ears. He was able to make out the form of his recent mission who was fumbling blindly in the dark. Sighing once more, he appeared beside the startled man. He was no older than Naruto, with an unusually flat face and large, owlish eyes sunk into his skull. He always managed to look baffled, as if he didn't know where he was or how he came to be there.

"What are you doing?" he asked staring down at the man who was on the ground.

"Oh good, it's only you Hatake." Musashi said, turning his baffled expression this way and that, searching for Kakashi n the dark. Kakashi bent down and helped him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi repeated. Musashi took his time in answering, brushing the dirt from his pants.

"Nothing, I wanted to get a glass of water but this hazardous campsite you built kept tripping me. I can't see an inch past my nose!" Musashi exclaimed indignantly, staring in a random direction. Kakashi doubted whether Musashi would have been able to see an inch past his long nose in daylight, but thought it best not to voice his thoughts.

"I'll go get you a glass of water…you go get some rest now, we'll be arriving at your village soon."

"The last time I traveled it only took me a few hours to get back. I suggest you travel a bit faster next time." Kakashi fought back the urge to cuff the man and forced himself to nod.

"I'll be sure to do that…next time." Praying there wouldn't BE a next time, Kakashi brought Musashi some water before settling back to his post. Finding that he wasn't able to concentrate on his book, he leaned his head back and let his mind wander. Soon his thoughts ended up on Sakura.

Sakura.

They had searched high and low for her but her trail had ended only a few meters out. There was no note for a ransom or any sightings of the cherry blossom. People were starting to believe she was dead. But not Naruto. Poor, poor Naruto. He was broken up over her disappearance and would only rest when Tusnade forced him to. Even then it was plain to see that he was haunted by nightmares. Gaara had been the only one able to comfort him, and he had disappeared. Sunagakura was in an uproar over their Kazekage's disappearance. Despite Kankuro and Temari's efforts to keep peace, things were beginning to go out of control. Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and stared at the moon.

"Damn it!" Kakashi turned his head to see Musashi fall on the ground again, cursing as he held a bruises knee close to his chest. Despite all of his problems right now, Kakashi had a feeling that the village hidden under the lake was going to be in even more trouble when this idiot became the leader.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura paused as she was about to jump on another tree branch. Someone was watching her. Placing a shield around her chakra, she slowly put her back against the tree trunk. A large, black buzzard shot out from the other tree, almost causing Sakura to lose her balance. Relieved that it had only been a bird, Sakura prepared herself to move again. Suddenly the bird circled around and fluttered before her. Shouting in surprise, Sakura covered her eyes against the large flapping wings. The bird alone was larger than Sakura herself and managed to grip her shoulders painfully with its sharp talons. Sakura screamed and tried to reach for a kunai but the bird dived from the trees, dragging her along with it. She landed with a thud on the dry ground and the bird circled above her a few times before perching itself on a boulder. Gasping for breath, Sakura glared at the bird that cawed in triumph. She stood up shakily and proceeded in calling the bird several things in a very colorful language. Suddenly, the boulder the bird had perched itself on gave a rumbling laugh. Not exactly sure if she was hallucinating, Sakura watched as the boulder stood up and turned itself toward her. She drew back in disgust as she saw the exposed patched of muscles and the bulging, bloodshot eyes protruding from the small head.

"Flowers aren't supposed to use such bad language my darling." the stranger said, reaching up a massive hand and stroking the bird's feathers.

"And rocks aren't supposed to talk." Sakura hissed, eyes narrowing as she gripped a kunai firmly in her hand.

"I'm not here to fight you." he said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Then what are you here for?"

"I was told to deliver a flower." The man said, towering over Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry to say that you won't be picking me." Sakura hissed. She wasn't going down without a fight.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Happy Holidays1 REVIEW! FLAMERS WELCOME!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow another chapter…see how fast I'm updating….now I can just sit back and wait a few years… (Dodges more objects) okay, okay I'll update sometime soon. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Get up off of that thing….and slowly kill Sasuke…..o.o cough**

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura flew behind a nearby tree, trying to catch her breath. She was bruised and cut, and her chakra was decreasing by the second.

'Crap I haven't healed from last time.' Sakura thought, wincing as she took in a deep breath.

"Where's the pretty flower?" the voice of her pursuer had drawn closer, taunting her.

She gasped startled as the small head poked around the tree, exposed muscles tightening in a fake smile.

Growling, Sakura lashed out and felt immense pleasure as the man howled, holding his face in his hands. Ryublood, also known as the famous Dragon's blood flower was a rare, poisonous plant indeed. In pure form, it was potent enough to kill a man with just a prick of its thorn. But Sakura had dipped her Kunai in the medicine she made of it. The medicine wasn't potent but mixed with any type of metal, it could burn someone terribly. And it seemed to be working. The man was crouched on the ground, screaming and rubbing his face with dirt. Sakura winced. It wasn't going to help if he scratched up his face.

"You little bitch!" he was shouting. Shaking off the feeling of having to help him, Sakura raced into the woods, determined to get away from the man. She screamed ad skidded to a halt as the man appeared in front of her. There was a long gash running down his face, and the left side was swollen shut. The muscles were inflamed and he looked like he was glowing red. His eyes narrowed. A few muscles had tore, flapping outside of his skin and bleeding profusely.

"I'll kill you." He growled, advancing on the frozen cherry blossom.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Damn that Uchiha! The large man growled angrily as he stared down at the small, pink haired woman in front of him. She was beautiful to be sure, but he never mentioned her strength. Resisting the urge to snap her fragile little bones one by one, he growled. Every movement sent pain shooting through his body and his face was on fire.

The price of freedom is great.

"You little slut." He said, ignoring the feel of his torn muscles rubbing against his outer skin.

The woman before him smirked.

"You must be strong to withstand the affects of Ryublood." The fear in her voice was evident.

Ryublood? The man lifted a hand to his swollen face in shock. The famous Dragon's blood? It was a myth; no one had ever found the flower before.

"You are…a worthy opponent Haruno Sakura." The giant said in shock.

"And you too. But I'm afraid that I haven't learned your name." The woman bowed jokingly, but her eyes were serious.

"Akiyama Tomi." He said in triumph.

"Red mountain huh?" Sakura looked over the man and nodded. It suits you.

"You're name suits you too."

"Who sent you?" Sakura asked. Tomi could see the fear in her eyes and he smiled. Now was the time.

"Uchiha…Sasuke." With a quick step forward, he knocked her out.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara sighed, running a hand through his red hair. He had been searching everywhere and there was still no sign of her. Catching sight of a restaurant, he worked his way over. He heard raised voices and opened the door curiously. A group of men held the collar of the man behind the counter who looked frightened.

"We want our money old man!" what seemed to be the leader of the group, shouted.

"I told you already that's all I have." The man whimpered as he was punched.

"Leave him alone." Gaara walked coolly to the counter.

"This doesn't concern you." The man snarled turning on Gaara.

Gaara sighed. He was in no mood for this.

"I said go away." He growled angrily.

"And I said this isn't your business!" the man shouted, throwing a punch at Gaara's face. Gaara reached out and grabbed the man's arm in a vice grip, bending it back until he heard a sickening snap. The man howled in pain, falling to the floor. He screamed at the others to attack. The others hesitated a moment before rushing forward. With a sigh, Gaara let the sand pour from his gourd. Their screams were muted as they were swallowed by the sand.

"Th-thank you." The man behind the counter looked at Gaara with fear as the sand retreated, but he managed to stand nonetheless. "I shouldn't have told them that there had been a woman that was here a couple of days ago who left without paying." The man laid a glass in front of Gaara and filled it up with sake.

"She was a beautiful woman, but she looked like she had been attacked. I tried to stop her from leaving. Truly I did! But she just disappeared into cherry blossoms. A ninja I suppose. Sir is something wrong?" the man asked, startled as Gaara's eyes widened and he dropped the glass. His sand escaped the gourd and slammed the man against the wall.

"Where is she?' he growled at the man cowering before him.

"W-Who?" he whimpered.

"The woman! Where is the woman?" Gaara roared.

"I-I don't know! She disappeared. Headed toward the forest I guess…oh help me!" the man fainted, his head lolling to the side.

Gaara released the man and shook his head. She had been here. Finally some news. He had to tell Naruto. Using a jutsu, Gaara summoned a bird that eyed him levelly.

Finishing up the note he had written, Gaara rolled it up and tied it to the bird's leg.

"Bring that to Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." The bird cawed in understanding before stretching its black wings and flying off.

Now to find Sakura.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Woot another chapter….I'm on a roll! Well…. REVIEW!!! Flamers welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm updating quickly huh? Well, this fic should be over soon so…w00t I bet you are all happy that this abomination I call a story is going to be over :D o.o don't kill me. Anyway REVIEW!!!! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke secretly has a crush on Lee…**

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke smiled and shoved away the servant who had come to greet him at the door, heading straight for his office.

"Akiyama ." the large man sat in a chair, back toward Sasuke. Sasuke stopped smiling.

"I do hope you came back with my present, after all…it'd be foolish if you hadn't. Look at me!" the chair swung around and Sasuke drew back in horror. The face staring back at him was swollen and twisted beyond recognition.

"Ahh…Uchiha." The creature before him shifted and lifted a hand to his face. "Like it? The flower you had me pick was poisonous." Sasuke shook off his shock and smiled cruelly.

"So you did manage to get her. Good, where is she?"

Akiyama smiled through the swollen flesh and shook his head. "No. I apologize Uchiha but you see you have plenty of flowers…and I favor this one." Sasuke stopped smiling, sharingan spinning.

"I sent you to deliver something to me and you decided to keep it. I should kill you." Sasuke growled.

"But you won't. You see I have the little cherry blossom locked away snugly in a place where you can't find her."

"I can find anyone."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You remember why I was locked up don't you?" the giant placed the tips of his fingers together and leaned back.

"I raided three villages and managed to kill everyone in them. I was caught in your village, but it took you three months to capture me. Even now you don't know where I was hiding….and believe me, you nor anyone else will find out."

"I don't have to kill you to get information. You'll wish you were dead." The giant laughed at this and shook his head.

"I've been wishing I was dead ever since I was born. When you decide to listen to me, send me a message. After all…you can find anyone right?" with that, the giant stood and walked out of the room.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sasuke stood, trembling in fury as the convict's words echoed in his head. He had her and there was not a damn thing to do about it.

"Sasuke-sama?" Sasuke remained still as the butler entered the room cautiously. "The team has arrived."

"Good. Send them in." Sasuke's voice was strangely calm. Three ninjas entered the room, looking around nervously. Sasuke didn't turn around as one of them approached him.

"I told you not to return empty handed."

"Sasuke-sama, it wasn't our fault…"

"She was incredibly strong." The other ninja put in.

"She killed the others when she woke up, it took us by surprise, and we didn't know what to do. Then she was gone."

"And you didn't immediately return why?" Sasuke asked.

"We went looking for her."

"That would explain the few days but not the entire week." The ninjas glanced at each other nervously.

"We…"

"No more excuses." Sasuke turned his eyes onto the trio before him and soaked in their pallid faces, lined with fear.

"Sir…"

"No more excuses." Sasuke repeated, advancing on the men who whimpered. They didn't have time to scream.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Naruto paced his apartment angrily, brooding in dark thoughts. Hinata eyed him levelly before shaking her head.

"Y-you need to rest Naruto."

"I need to go out." Naruto growled. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I promised Tsunade that you would rest this week."

"I can't rest damn it! I need to go out… I need…" Naruto slammed his fist down on the table causing Hinata to jump, startled.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered, ashamed.

"I-It's okay…I understand Naruto." Hinata glanced down, wringing her hands tightly. Wincing as he watched her twist her fragile bones, he strolled across the room and took her hands in his own.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata looked up, blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry." He repeated leaning forward. Hinata stared into his crystal eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat. They were getting closer, their noses almost touching when a loud, sharp tapping came from the window. The trance was broken and Naruto shot away as if he had been bit, blushing furiously. Hinata, not quite out of the daze, put a trembling hand to her cheek. The tapping continued and Naruto glanced at the window. With a shout he rushed over and flung it open, letting the disgruntled hawk fly in. It landed with soft thud on the dresser and held out its leg for Naruto to take the note. After hastily untying it the bird disappeared in to sand.

"W-what is it?" Hinata, face still red, peered curiously over Naruto's shoulder.

"A note…from Gaara. He's been searching for Sakura." Naruto scanned the letter anxiously before dropping the letter on the floor in shock.

"Naruto what is it?" Hinata gripped his arm and shook him slightly when he didn't answer.

"He's on her trail. Hinata I…I can't stay here." He turned on the pale woman and grabbed her arms. "Please, don't tell Tsunade yet."

"I can't…Naruto..." Naruto shook her slightly.

"I have to…please Hinata. You understand right?" Hinata paused and stared into his eyes before looking at the floor.

"I can give you a day." She whispered, staring at the floor.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…Hinata." Leaning forward, he placed a light kiss on her lips before disappearing. Hinata stood in the room, shocked. Tears brimmed at her eyes and she sank to her knees.

She loved him. Oh how she loved him. But even with a kiss, she knew he still had feelings for Haruno Sakura.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Okay. Okay. DO NOT kill me. I updated right? Sure I left it on a small cliffhanger but you all are patient people who'll not send hate reviews (is attacked). This is still a gaara/sakura/Sasuke fiction but I needed another twist. Hope you liked. Flamers welcome. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! REVIEW!!!!!!! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke needs to die….very slowly.**

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura groaned softly as she felt the room spinning around her. She had hit her head enough times in training to know that she wasn't supposed to get up until the lights stopped flashing. That is, if she didn't want to throw her insides up.

"_Who sent you?" _

"_Uchiha…Sasuke." _

The memory struck her like lightning. She leaned to the side and was thoroughly sick. Lying back, Sakura placed an arm over her burning head and sent chakra through her body. No concussion, a few bruises but otherwise she was unscathed. A small light filled the room and Akiyama Tomi stood smiling down at her. The muscles in his face had been sewn back together sloppily and Sakura doubted whether he had disinfected any of the gaping wounds. The left side of his face, although the swelling had completely gone, was curled inward in a permanent disfigurement.

"You're awake." He said, curling his mouth in what Sakura assumed was a smile.

"And you're giving me a headache." Sakura winced as her voice, dry and unused, filled the stale air. "Where am I?"

"You're….safe. Far from the clutches of anyone." There was a pause and Akiyama laughed maliciously. "Except me of course. Don't let the fact that I'm a mass killer in most villages stop you from anything." Sakura gaped up at him before gathering her wits.

"Where is Sasuke? He sent for me so why are you here?"

"Do you really think I would let a fragile flower wither under that man? No, you are far too precious to me." Akiyama advanced toward Sakura who curled into a ball.

"I have to go now. Don't get any ideas though, this place is trapped and no one can hear you scream." Without a glance back, Akiyama disappeared through the stone wall.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara paused on a branch and touched the twigs lightly. It had been broken in numerous places and there were scratch marks on the branches. It looked like a big bird had grabbed someone from the trees and dragged them…where? Glancing down, Gaara appeared next to a group of boulders. There was a gaping hole where a series of rocks should be. Someone had hid there, but damn, it must have been a giant. He slowly scanned the area and found that there were skid marks where someone had been dropped.

"Gaara!" Gaara whipped his head around in shock as Naruto's voice appeared out of nowhere. Soon Naruto appeared in sight, face pale and eyes wide.

"Naruto what are you…" Naruto cut him off as he dropped down

"She was here wasn't she? It looks like she got into a fight." Naruto continued following the trails, ignoring Gaara completely.

"Naruto." Placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Gaara turned the spiky haired boy and looked him over. He had traveled without rest, there were smudges under his eyes and his face was unshaven and haggard. Gaara shook his head.

"You need to go back." He said trying to steer Naruto toward the forest. Naruto pulled his shoulder out of Gaara's grasp and backed away, shaking his head.

"If anyone should go back it's you. You gave no word to anyone and now Sunagakura is in an uproar. You're a Kazekage damn it! You need to be with your people!" Gaara glared accusingly at the boy standing in front of him, fists clenched.

"I'll go wherever the hell I want to. And neither you nor anyone else tell can me otherwise." Gaara growled angrily.

"You have to take care of people in your village, not chase after Sakura. You have no right to love her!" Naruto shouted. Gaara paused, eyes wide.

"I never said I loved-"

"You don't have to say it! It's obvious, everyone can tell. Are you that stupid?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Gaara roared angrily.

"Can't you? If you don't love her then say it out loud!"

"I don't have to!"

"You can't can you?" there was a pause before Gaara shook his head.

"You're crazy." He muttered.

"Then say it." Naruto hissed back.

"Fine! I don't….I….Sakura isn't…" Gaara shook his head. He couldn't say it. Why? It wasn't true….was it?

"I'll look for Sakura myself." Naruto said, scanning the area before running off.

Gaara stood, dumbfounded.

"_You have no right to love her!" _

Naruto's words spun in his head. Gaara sat down, placing his head in his hands. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was right.

He had no right to love her.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Flamers welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another fast update! W00t well…read, REVIEW!!! Enjoy :) flamers welcome.**

**Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke's mother was obviously a chicken………Kudos to Itachi for killing them :) long live the Itachi legacy **

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura lay in the middle of the room, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had been captured again and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She strained against the shackles binding her wrists and hissed as she felt her raw skin rub against the metal. Sighing, she focused her thoughts on Sasuke, trying to drown out her physical pain with emotional ones. It worked. She sucked her breath in through clenched teeth as she rubbed her now free wrists. Getting up, she looked at the walls in front of her and pressed her hands lightly against them, pressing here and there like she had seen her captor do. She drew back, startled, and watched as one of the rocks gave way and sink into the stones. A door to her left glided open and she slipped outside.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Naruto wandered around the forest in regret. He had gone back to where he had left Gaara, only to find that the red-haired man had disappeared. He hadn't meant to say those things to him. It was a mistake. A big mistake. He wandered woefully a bit more before he heard a movement behind him. Spinning around, his blue eyes widened as he caught sight of someone towering over him. A sharp pang in his head, and everything faded into nothingness.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

It was dark, so dark. That's all Sakura could think about as she inched her away along the cold stone walls. Her wrists were throbbing and she was getting a fever. She gave a small shout as she lost her footing and she slipped into the murky water. Wherever that man had brought her, Sakura knew it was far from civilization. She cringed as she cut her leg on a rock, but pulled herself out and continued the achingly long journey, body pressed against the wet walls. Akiyama hadn't been lying about traps. She had managed to avoid most of them as she worked her way to freedom, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from being cut by a stray kunai here and there. Pausing for a rest, Sakura leaned her head against the wall and gasped as the solidness beneath her disappeared and she fell toward a blinding light.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara shook his head. He had lost her trail a few yards back and he was lost.

'Kazekage's are not supposed to get lost.' He chided himself on his foolishness and decided to turn back. A movement to his right made him pause and he approached a bush cautiously. A small man appeared before him, face haggard and worn and a toothless grin smiling back up at him.

"Hello lad! My name is Ruined my life Tomiya how do you do today?" Gaara took a step back, Kunai in hand as the man, dressed in nothing but rags that hung loosely around his skinny frame, jumped out from his hiding spot, large, owlish eyes staring Gaara down. Gaara noted that he was carrying a basket of strange plants and a hook with three large fish on it.

"Don't be shy! No room for shyness in my house! Do come in and have a bite, mind you I need to make some medicine for the blond bloke in orange. He'll be waiting. Do come sir, do come along!" the man bounced around before bobbing ahead of Gaara who stared on in shock. A blond man in orange? Naruto… Gaara immediately took off after the man who was racing up a large hill, toward a dreary looking cave. Breathing heavily, Gaara stood outside the entrance of the cave where the man had disappeared moments before. He reappeared again, a lantern in his hand and pale, yellow eyes sparkling.

"Look George we have guests!" he motioned for Gaara to follow and Gaara walked slowly behind him.

"We never have guests you know. It's only me and George…excuse me, George and I." the man slapped his forehead and gave Gaara a funny face. "George hates my bad grammar sometimes isn't that right George?"

"Who the hell is George?" Gaara finally hissed. He found out seconds later.

George, a large, fat orange orangutan sat in the corner of the cave which was complete with a tattered old rug, two chairs, and a table holding the pale form of…

"Naruto!" Gaara rushed forward and gripped the unconscious fox boy by the shoulders.

"Speak to me! What happened?" Gaara roared, turning on the man who smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, nothing. It was the usual thing that happens around here. Encountered a Hominy beetle he did. Nasty little buggers they are. They're poisonous did you know that? It's true! George has seen them stand on their hind legs and spit acid at passer Byers. Yes sir, they are about three feet long with sharp fangs. Their bite is terrible. Your friend over there got the bite. It'll knock a stronger man out for days, lethal if you don't know how to cure him. Want some tea?" Tomiya handed Gaara a chipped, wooden bowl filled with murky mud and water.

"Do you know how to cure him?" Gaara asked impatiently as he put the mud down and glanced at Naruto. Naruto's lips were chapped and blue. He was taking quick, shallow breaths and he was strung as tight as a bow. His face was pale and his hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

"That I do, that I do. Not too hard. Only a few choice herbs and some water ought to cure him up right quick that it will!" the little man grabbed his basket and mashed the plants into mush with a bowl and stick. He bounced over to Naruto and spread the green mush onto Naruto's lips and then some of it onto the festering wound on his leg.

"George and I already sucked out the poison. George is good at that stuff. He was all professional when he found your friend. I don't think your friend knew he was bit. The bite gives you a nasty pang in your head, it does! Oh look he's coming around." And he was. Naruto cracked opened an eye and groaned while Gaara hovered anxiously above him.

"Water." He croaked. Gaara reached for a ladle that sat in a barrel filled with what Gaara hoped was clean water.

"No! No water yet! You have to eat this first." The man brushed Gaara away and held a spoonful of the mush to Naruto's lips.

"Water. Get that stuff away from me!" Naruto tried to shout but hissed in pain as he jostled his hurt leg.

"No, no. Water is bad if you don't eat this first. You'll be sick! George knows, right George?" Tomiya looked pointedly at the monkey who puffed out its lips and slapped its hand on the ground. "See? Bad thing if you drink first." Gaara sighed as he watched Naruto turn his head away from the foul smelling mush.

"Naruto." Gaara approached the boy who smiled weakly up at him.

"I'm sorry Gaara; I didn't mean to say what I said…" Gaara cut him off with a nod.

"I know its okay. And I want to say sorry too." Gaara said as he reached for the spoon Tomiya was holding.

"Sorry? For what?" Naruto asked.

"For this." Gaara used his sand to keep Naruto's mouth open and shoved the mush down his throat. Withdrawing, Gaara watched Naruto choke and gag.

"Oh splendid, splendid!" Tomiya clapped his hands happily and did a small twirl before letting Naruto have some water. "Now you're better much better! But you have to rest! A lot of rest is good for you! George says you'll feel dizzy but you can move around some. Do stay for dinner!" Tomiya indicated the fish he had roasting on an open fire that Gaara hadn't noticed before.

Gaara gave Naruto a look and Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

"All right then, we'll stay for a bit." Gaara muttered.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Tsunade stared at the trembling girl before her and sighed.

"You were told to get him to rest and you let him run off without my permission?" Hinata hunched her shoulders, head bowed.

"H-He said that, that he n-needed t-to find S-Sakura." The poor girl stuttered.

Tsunade shook her head.

"Well, we'll have to find him. Send word to Kakashi and Shikamaru, I need them both here. And Hinata?" Hinata paused in the doorway, shaking. "You did what you had to do." Hinata gave Tsunade a shocked look before nodding her head and leaving to find the two men.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**See I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger this time :) aren't you proud? Well hope you liked it REVIEW!!!!! Flamers welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well…another chapter REVIEW! ENJOY! (hopefully) flamers welcome. Thanks to all you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: apparently my last disclaimer offended some people…..well…since Sasuke's mother was nice, I apologize. Sasuke's FATHER was obviously a chicken, Sadly, Itachi messed up and killed his mother instead of Sasuke. **

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura lifted her head, shielding her eyes. The sun glittered above her and she breathed in the fresh air with gratitude. Looking around, she struggled to her feet. She was still in pain, her head was pounding, and she was dimly able to feel the pounding coming from her raw, swollen wrists. But none of it mattered, she was free. Free from the chains and stale air, free from the traps and sweaty bodies of those who bound her. Looking around, Sakura noticed she had fallen through a loose slate in the side of the mountain. She smiled weakly. Thank heavens. Deciding she didn't want to hang around to find out when Akiyama would return, she used her chakra to help her lift the heavy slate and slid it back into the side of the mountain as if it had never fallen. Sighing, she turned to the forest and began walking; the only thing keeping her on her feet was the thought of Konoha.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara looked anxiously over his shoulder in time to see Naruto sit down with a heavy thump on a fallen log, breathing heavily. They had left the crazy man's place with the promise that he would find them if he heard anything about Sakura. Naruto was better, but he still needed rest.

"I'm fine." Naruto assured Gaara for the tenth time.

"If you were fine then you wouldn't be wobbling and having to rest every five seconds." Gaara growled.

"I…do not rest…every five seconds." Naruto hissed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just saying that you're not as fine as you make out to be." Gaara said, almost smiling.

There was a pause and Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Gaara…I've been thinking. And don't say that that's a change either!" Naruto said quickly as Gaara smirked and opened his mouth to speak. Naruto glanced at his hands and shook his head. "I should go back to Konoha. And you too." Both men gave each other a sobering stare.

"No. Naruto she's still alive." Gaara said, shaking his head.

"We have no proof. Besides, if she is alive we'll never find her in time. Maybe….maybe we should go back and gather a group to look for her."

"It'll be too late!" Gaara argued.

"Then we should just stop looking. Things turn up when we don't look for them, am I right?" Naruto tried to smile, but failed. Gaara closed his eyes and let the wind caress his hair. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"All right then. We'll go back…for now."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"So Uchiha, finally come to terms with your pride?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Akiyama Tomi place his muddy feet on his desk, disfigured face twisted into a ruthless smile.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed.

"I want a pardon on every crime I've committed, and a team of your most elite ninja to serve me. I also want to be your….partner should we say? We both run this little village of yours and we both make decisions. However, you cannot overrule me." Sasuke paced around the room in thought. Damn this bastard. He had searched everywhere and, no one had found Sakura. There was a quiet knock on the door and Sasuke watched the butler work his way inside, cringing at the icy atmosphere and avoiding Akiyama's gaze. He went up to Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. The butler left with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Well? Partners should know what's happening." Akiyama said, frowning. Sasuke turned to face him, sharingan spinning.

"All right. However, you're no partner of mine." Akiyama let his feet fall from the desk, face paling.

"Then I guess you don't want to find…" he began.

"That won't be a problem. I have a team picking her up right about now." Sasuke said before striking the large man out of the chair and pinning his arms down with two large knives. Akiyama howled in pain, pupils dilated as Sasuke slowly entered his mind. Let the torture begin.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Here you all are. Hope you liked it! REVIEW! Flamers welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well sorry about all that drama about the idiot stealing my USB port! Here's something of what this chapter should have been. Sorry if it's bad! Anyway…….REVIEW!! Flamers Welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke told me once that he thought the kid from the grudge was hot….o.o **

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

She gasped, falling to her knees as pain shot through her spine. Sakura leaned against the base of the tree, ignoring her raw, throbbing wrists. She pushed herself too hard again. She knew she should stop and rest. Her body was eating itself in its demand for food and water, any source of fuel. She couldn't afford to stop. Someone was following her and she wasn't going to stick around this time to find out whom. Staggering back to her feet, she turned her eyes toward north, heading toward Konoha. Toward home.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The air hung between the two ninjas like a weight. Neither had spoken since their decision to turn back.

"We should camp here." Naruto's voice cracked, dry and unused, sounding inhuman. Gaara nodded, remaining silent. Within a few minutes the tent had been pitched up and a cheerful fire was set up. Both boys sat down with a groan before the fire. Stretching out his hands Naruto sighed and looked toward his friend whose eyes were closed in silent bliss.

"You love her don't you?" Naruto jerked in shock. His crystal blue eyes clashed with the sea foam green of Gaara's.

Breaking the stare, Naruto looked at his hands and nodded slowly.

"Yeah." There was another pause. "You do too huh?"

Gaara closed his eyes before nodding his head. Naruto gave a small chuckle, staring at the sky.

"I remember when I fell in love with her. We were young….well younger than we are now and still at the academy. I had set up a trick for the teacher that day. A bucket of pond water over the door, meant to fall on his head when he came to get us from outside." Naruto glanced at Gaara who was staring into the fire before looking back to the stars. "Anyway, for whatever reason Sakura went inside, through the door with the bucket. Oh my God I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I woke up in the hospital three days later, bandaged, soar, bruised and knowing I had fallen in love." Naruto laughed at the memory before turning to Gaara. "Do you remember when you fell in love with her?"

Gaara shook his head, looking at the ground. When had he fallen in love with her? When she had protected that bastard Sasuke? No that wasn't it. He smiled.

"She was on one of her missions in Sunagakura. Training medical ninjas, we were on short supply." Gaara's eyes softened at the memory. "She'd keep me company when she had the time and…" Gaara shook his head, looking at Naruto. "I can't explain it she was…" he tensed. Grabbing a Kunai, he was on the ground staring at the bushes around them.

"What is it?" Naruto, despite his injured leg was crouched beside him, barely breathing.

"Someone's coming." Gaara whispered back. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Sakura woke up in the dark. Her muscles felt like lead, restricting all movement. She hadn't been injured during….what? She couldn't remember what had happened or where she was. Giving a soft groan, she tried to shift her body but tensed as she realized someone was sitting beside her. Turning her head slightly she tried to make out the dark shape slumped in a chair beside her. Red eyes flashed in the darkness. For an instance Sakura felt her heart stop. Uchiha Itachi? No….

A slender hand reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Sakura." That voice…so strangely familiar.

Sasuke.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

Gaara was preparing himself to strike. There were two of them heading their way. Glancing at Naruto, pale and sweating with effort not to jostle his injured leg, Gaara knew he was in no condition to fight.

"You guys need to train more?" both boys jumped and whipped around ready to pounce. Shikamaru stood beside Kakashi, eyes drooping lazily and a smirk playing on his face.

"Damn it Shikamaru! You scared us half to death!" Gaara helped Naruto to his feet before brushing off the dirt that clung to his clothes.

"You should have sensed us." Naruto paused, something was wrong. Straightening up, he looked at his fellow ninjas with a suspicious eye.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara had sensed it too.

"Both of you are to come with us." Shikamaru stated clearly.

"Under the orders of the Konoha Hokage, both Naruto Uzumaki and Kazekage Gaara, you are under arrest."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**Well here you go. Sorry about everything. Hope you enjoyed sorry its not that great! REVIEW! FLAMERS WELCOME**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well…another chapter. A few more and this story will be over! O.o (legasp) well I'm sure you're all happy about that. Anyway…REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Your mother's brother's chicken's pet had a thing for Lee. Looks like Sasuke ahs some competition. **

Sakura fought back the wave of darkness that threatened to engulf her. Sasuke. Was it really him? Could it actually be the man who had haunted her every moment? Black spots hovered before her. As a medical ninja she knew she needed to lie down, but her body wasn't working. Time itself had frozen when she had looked into the eyes of her beloved. No, no longer a beloved, a ghost. A traitor to her village, her clan. She had decided many years before that she couldn't love him. Not openly anyway. 

"Sakura." His voice had gotten deeper, and his body more muscular than ever before. It took all her willpower to not look at him, everything she was would crumble into nothingness if she were to stare her past in the face. 

"Look at me." It wasn't a command, but it might as well have been. She couldn't help it. Her eyes worked alone. His legs, his chest…..she was vaguely aware of the white robe and black rope tied around his neck. His shoulders, his neck. Vaguely aware of the scars and burns. His chin, his mouth, nose…….eyes. 

The lock separating her past and future shattered into nothingness. 



Gaara and Naruto sat, mouths agape in disbelief. It felt like a lifetime before Naruto managed to pull himself together.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? Don't be stupid, that isn't funny. Tell him Kakashi." Naruto looked pleadingly at his former sensei but Kakashi's face was turned away. 

"This is so stupid…" Gaara held a hand out and Naruto fell silent. Fixing his stare onto the two ninja before him, he bared his teeth in a ruthless smile. 

"Under what pretense are we being charged?" Shikamaru's stare faltered and he looked quickly away. Kakashi however stepped forward. 

"You both have left the Konoha village without proper approval of the Hokage." Kakashi said, his voice holding no emotion. 

"I am the Kazekage of the Sand Village; I do not need permission to leave." Gaara replied coldly, eyes narrowed to slits.

Kakashi nodded formally. 

"I understand that Kazekage, but Uzumaki Naruto left the village after a letter appeared from you. Until Further notice, you two are to be transported back to the village and held in seclusion. Please come quietly, we have permission to use force if necessary."

"Kakashi what's the matter with you? It's me Naruto! And Gaara! Damn it…" Naruto, pale and wobbling lurched forward, falling to the ground, unconscious. To Gaara's surprise, neither Kakashi nor Shikamaru moved to help. 

"You will not even help him?" Gaara whispered, furious.

"We are only to transport you, not to interact." Shikamaru's voice flowed up from the bowed head.

"You will carry him." Kakashi nodded toward Gaara. "For now I will not use chains." Gaara's eyes narrowed further, anger rushing through his blood. 

"I see." He whispered, bending down and gathering Naruto up. "I thought Konoha ninja had more honor than this." 



She awoke sometime later, not sure where she was or what had happened. Fighting back her instinct to run away, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, barely conscious that she had been changed into a black dress. Standing up shakily, she convinced her feet to move off of the freezing stone floor. Reaching the door, she paused, her hand hovering above the shining, golden knob. Something was on the other side. Cracking it openthe door, she nearly screamed as a furry figure brushed against her leg, darting into the room. 

"You little monster!" she hissed as she caught sight of the small cat perched on the bed. It fixed a wide, yellow stare on her and sneezed. 

"Well the same to you too." She growled before sighing. She was talking to a cat. Shaking her head in a defeated sort of way, Sakura opened the door wide and really did scream as she came face to face with a young man. 

"No don't scream please!" he edged his way into the room, long brown hair flying behind him. He scanned the hall with hazel eyes before shutting the door and turning to face Sakura who had grabbed a chair and was holding it defensively before her. 

"I'm not going to hurt you…" he started but stopped.

"Like hell you won't. I haven't survived this long by believing any bastard who claimed they weren't going to hurt me!" she hissed through clenched teeth. 

The man smiled and held his hands up submissively. 

"See? I'm unarmed." 

"Do you really think I would have allowed you to stay in here if you were?"

"Can I sit down?" it was then that Sakura realized how haggard he looked. 

Slowly putting the chair down, she gestured toward the bed. As soon as he was sitting, she lowered herself in the chair and gave him a cold stare. 

"What do you want anyway?" 

"I was told to escort you around the building until Sasuke-sama returned." 

Sakura swallowed nervously, unsure what to ask first. She settled with the obvious question. 

"Where did he go?" 

"I don't know, I'm not important enough too." The bitterness dripping from his tone made Sakura eye him carefully.

"What's you name?" 

"Mine? Ah….well….they call me Ronin." Ronin smiled nervously.

"What's your real name?" 

"I…..I'm not allowed to say." He whispered, staring at the ground. Sakura nodded, a pang of sorrow going through her. 

"I'm Haruno Sakura." At this Ronin laughed loudly. 

"If I didn't know that I would have to be deaf. Well….even a deaf person would have heard something about you….it's going around the village like fire."

"What is?" 

"Oh….something like….Sasuke-sama brought a girl to the main house. He used two teams to find her. Who is she? You know…along those lines." Sakura smiled at this and nodded. 

"So Ronin…you're my escort huh?" Ronin nodded slowly.

"Well…..find me some clothes and show me where the kitchen is. I'm starving." 

**Well….another chapter. YAY! I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll try too update soon! REVIEW! Flamers Welcome. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter short but updated quickly right? Well REVIEW! Flamers welcome**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke's llama told me his dirty secrets o.o **



Sakura ate thankfully, savoring the precious pieces of food. Her body was still weak, but it was recovering. And when she learned more about the layout of this place….what? What would she do then? What _could _she do? She would be caught again, she couldn't escape. Sakura set her fork down with a small sigh. She was making excuses. She knew deep down that she couldn't leave here. Not if Sasuke was here, still alive. Forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over, she shook the hair from her eyes. She couldn't leave. Damn it. For once in her life she felt a sudden wave of anger toward Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" Sakura looked up, startled, at Ronin sitting across from her, a concerned look etched across his features. 

"Fine…why?" Ronin smiled and shook his head.

"You looked like you were about to kill the table. I just wanted to make sure before I got out of the line of fire." Sakura smiled and shook her head. She hadn't dropped her guard yet, but this man was definitely making her comfortable. Frowning at the thought, Sakura vowed not to let her guard down after all, in case Ronin was putting up a façade. She hoped not….she liked him. She glanced up as Ronin began twitching. With a shout she jumped from her chair barely in time to catch him as he fell to the floor, eyes bulging and mouth held open in a silent scream. 



Gaara bit his lip to prevent any unseemly comments from pouring out of him. Naruto was growing worse by the second and Kakashi and Shikamaru (damn them) had turned a blind eye. 

"Hold on Naruto, just one more day alright?" he placed a cool cloth to Naruto's burning forehead. Naruto looked up at him through fevered eyes and forced a smile with chapped lips. 

"I'm….okay." Naruto's breathing was ragged; even small talk was hard for him. Gaara shook his head sadly. They were allowed their own tent, but the others were nearby, listening to everything going on. Gaara leaned forward and placed his forehead against Naruto's in support. He felt like fire. 

"I could kill them without a thought." Gaara whispered silently. Naruto stopped breathing for a moment before he shook his head slowly. 

"No. It's them, I know it is. Look closely and you'll notice that they're fighting with themselves." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Yesterday, when during the break, you went to get water right?" Gaara nodded slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. "I…I tried to stand up." Naruto paused to take a breath, pallid face screwed in concentration. "Kakashi went to watch you and Shikamaru saw me fall. He was beside me in a second, asking if I was okay. He helped me lay down and gave me some water when suddenly he just stopped talking to me, and walked across the camp and just…sat there. It was like something came over him. Wait…and…look…" Naruto trailed off, asleep. 

Gaara leaned back, staring at the tent flap in agitation. What was wrong with them? Shaking his head, he leaned against the tent, thoughts racing through his mind. 



**It's not very long but it was updated quickly right? :) moo….well REVIEW!! Flamers welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sakura laid the cool cloth against Ronin's forehead, a gesture more of habit than of actual use

**Thanks for all of your reviews!! O.o well then….I guess not ALL the questions were answered like I promised but some were right? Then again more questions have been added. Ahh….life sucks….Review! Flamers Welcome**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke liked to draw certain parts of a male body all over his folders….that's the true reason he was always quiet. **

Sakura laid the cool cloth against Ronin's forehead, a gesture more of habit than of actual use. She had only seen a seizure once, a little boy on the outskirts of Konoha had a fit before her eyes. Tsunade had been there, thankfully to calm the hysterical parents and heal the boy. Not cure him; Sakura knew there was no cure for it, just procedures. Sighing, Sakura tucked the blanket tightly around Ronin's body and left the room to find the kitchens. Ronin would need water when he woke. She wandered through the endless corridors, her mind buzzing with thoughts and worries. Sakura looked up and was surprised to find that she was standing in front of a strange black door. Looking around, she laid her hand against the door and concentrated her chakra. Satisfied that no one was in the room, she turned the knob surprised to find it unlocked. Pushing the door open, she walked into the dark, barely feeling the cold that brushed her skin like a lovers touch.



They hadn't stopped to rest until nightfall again. Naruto, face lined with pain, let out an explosive sigh as he sat down, propping his leg up on a nearby rock.

"Does your leg hurt?" Gaara crouched down next to Naruto who gave a weak nod.

"Yeah, but not as much as my head. Wasn't that disgusting stuff you shoved down my throat-"at this Naruto glared at Gaara, "supposed to heal me?"

"I think it was supposed to make you better….but not heal you completely. Besides he told you to rest and you go hopping off and getting arrested." Naruto's face darkened at this comment and Gaara wished dearly that he could take it back.

"Have they said anything to you yet?" Gaara asked quietly, glancing over at the two ninja who were engaged in a deep conversation.

"Not yet, but I'll be damned if I just sit around taking a punishment by that old woman without a valid reason. Leaving the village is just a bunch of-"

"Naruto." Both men looked up as the wind carried Kakashi's and Shikamaru's conversation toward them.

"He's in bad shape, maybe we should get a late start tomorrow, let them both rest a bit." Kakashi was saying.

"Tsunade would have a fit…but I guess you're right, ugh this is so troublesome." Gaara watched as Shikamaru laid his head in his hands. "I really wish we could tell them."

"Tsunade ordered us to get them back and no amount of persuading would have worked." Kakashi stated.

"I guess your right. But…when we get there is she planning on telling them the news?"

"That is for Tsunade to decide. I just hope to god that I'm out of the way if she does."

Gaara looked at Naruto whose brows were raised in question. Catching his glance, they stared at one another, the howling wind drowning out the rest of the conversation.



Sakura stood in the room, shocked. She should have known before hand, should have realized that there was something wrong with this place. The walls and silk bed sheets were black, along with most things inhabiting the room. Despite the fact that there was a large window in the room, there was a sufficient lack of light. The air seemed stale and tense, cold. Sakura shivered abruptly, goosebumps rising on her arms. Someone was behind her.

"Sakura." The voice was dark with a dangerous edge.

"My sweet Sakura." It was husky, deeper but still so familiar.

She turned and darkness engulfed her.

**Reviews!! Flamers Welcome! **


	15. Chapter 15

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH

**THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you all for your support. I am in your debt! Your efforts have succeeded and the other author has taken down the plagiarized story with only a review to prove of its once existence. THANKS AGAIN!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tap Tap

**Thanks so much to everyone for their support! Thanks to you the author has removed the plagiarized story from their list….of course the review was not appreciated from them but hey….THANKS AGAIN! I am in your debt! **

**Disclaimer: o.o I'm actually so happy with the way things turned out I have no words to insult the chicken haired bastard with……wacky…..**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tap Tap_

Gaara stirred, torn between the pleasant haze of his dreams and the cruel clarity of wakefulness.

_Tap Tap_

Where was he again?

_Tap Tap_

Soft snoring emanated from the person beside him.

Naruto.

_Tap Tap_

That's right he was on his way back to Konoha with Naruto.

Why was he going to Konoha?

_Tap Tap_

Wasn't he supposed to be looking for someone?

Dammit! This is why he chose not to sleep. He hated sleeping!

_Tap Tap_

And what the hell was that annoying noise?

Tap Tap

With a growl that almost sounded inhuman, Gaara rolled to his side and pushed himself into a sitting position, stretching his sore muscles.

_Tap Tap_

He was going to find the source of that noise and exterminate it slowly and painfully.

_Tap Tap_

"Hm? Wuzzat?" Naruto, blond spikes sticking in all directions, sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

_Tap Tap_

"Whatever it is, it's about to have a very short future." Gaara glared at the tent flap, clenching his hands into fists.

_Tap Tap_

_Tap Tap_

CRASH!

Both boys jumped, sharing startled looks before rushing outside.

"Oh splendid George, splendid!"

"What the…?" Naruto glanced at Gaara, mouth agape, before turning his attention back on the bizarre scene.

All the supplies Kakashi and Shikamaru had brought with them lay scattered over the clearing. Shikamaru lay flailing beneath the heavy body of an oversized orangutan who seemed to find Shikamaru's attempts to free himself intensely amusing. The only other person in sight was a small, scrawny man covered in rags.

"Tomiya?" the man turned at Naruto's voice and his hairy face split into a wide grin.

"George look, look! It's our guests."

The monkey looked up at Tomiya before continuing to pick through Shikamaru's hair.

Tomiya scrambled over the junk on the ground and grasped Naruto's arm in a vice grip, jerking him down to eye level.

Naruto winced.

Tomiya frowned.

"I said rest that I did! And you haven't rested. Tossing is what you've been doing; the wound can't heal if you do not rest!"

"Look Tomiya…"

"Ruined my life Tomiya." The older man corrected, bidding Naruto to sit.

Naruto sat, a bit reluctantly, on an overturned bucket, letting Tomiya inspect his still healing wound.

Gaara let his mind wander, half listening to the quiet mumbling of the old man.

"Pink hair…" Gaara's head snapped up, suddenly alert.

"What? What did you say?" Tomiya, looking startled, stared at him.

"I said that you young folk sure are colorful. Orange suits," here he looked pointedly at Naruto. "And pink hair."

"Where did you see pink hair?" Naruto demanded form his position on the bucket.

Tomiya blinked owlishly before shaking his head.

"A woman in the forest, wandering around. She shouldn't have been wandering; women need to have someone there to protect them that they do! I knew a woman once she looked like George that she did! I thought they were related but…"

"Tomiya, you were telling us about the pink haired woman." Gaara applauded the fact he kept his voice calm.

"Pink haired…?" Tomiya look confused before his face lit up. "Oh yes. She was beautiful if a bit cut up. I saw her before some sound ninjas picked her up. Crazy men those sound people are, but what a wonderful cave they live in! They don't like it when George comes around though; they chase him, as if they were hiding something. Crazy young folk." Tomiya laughed and shook his head.

Naruto shared a glance with Gaara.

"Tomiya, can you show us where their cave is?" Naruto began, but was cut off as a shuriken whizzed by his ear. Gaara whirled around and came face to face with Kakashi, orange book dangling from his hand.

"Kakashi!" Naruto shouted, struggling out of Tomiya's grip. "Sakura, we know how to find Sakura!"

Something flickered in Kakashi's eye.

"No Naruto." Kakashi's voice was gruff.

"Listen damn you! This man, Tomiya, he knows where she is! I'll listen to whatever you say if only you let us go back and get her."

"Naruto…"

"What are you waiting for?" Naruto screamed, his eyes flashing.

"We can't…"

"Why not? DAMN YOU TELL ME WHY!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!" Kakashi roared.

Silence filled the clearing.

"What do you mean?" Gaara whispered ferociously.

Kakashi turned a nervous eye on the red haired man.

"We received a letter from an anonymous source a few days ago, claiming she was dead."

"It could be a lie." Naruto argued; his face tight with pain.

Kakashi shook his head.

"How could you believe that?" Naruto shouted.

"Because not long after we received her body."

Nothing moved around them but the air. Naruto's face was in shock, denial mixing with belief flashed in his eyes as emotions that words can't describe flitted across his face.

Kakashi's head was bowed, a shadow covering his eye.

Then someone started screaming. A sound so full of pain and rage it couldn't be human. A sound that could only tear through a human's throat and pierce the ears of people far away.

Gaara was aware of the noise dimly, a haze of red filming over his eyes.

What was screaming?

It grew louder.

Only when Naruto's hands clamped on his arms did he realize the scream was coming from him. Naruto was saying something but he couldn't understand, his ears were filled with the roar of an oncoming storm. An internal storm he couldn't stop. He felt the ground breaking beneath him, the world began shifting.

Then darkness.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks again so much for all of your support and help! :) you are all the best! REVIEW!! Flamers welcome. **


	17. Chapter 17

Tsunade stared at the three bottles of sake sitting on her desk with none of her usual enthusiasm

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! Look another chapter just for you! :) REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke tried to grow a mustache in order to attract strange men. He got Orochimaru. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade stared at the three bottles of sake sitting on her desk with none of her usual enthusiasm. Her emotions had emptied, leaving her feeling hollow and fragile. Sakura… her apprentice, her daughter of the heart…her friend. She had taken one look at the bruised face and nearly lost control. Good thing she managed to make it outside before being thoroughly sick. No one could trace the letter or find where her body had come from.

Sighing, Tsunade stared out the window, wondering where Kakashi was. She was dreading the thought of telling Naruto and ….Gaara. Giving herself a mental shake, she stood up and retrieved the trashcan from across the room, hardly acknowledging Shizune who opened the door.

Shizune tried to smile and look stern.

"You know how I feel about you drinking on the job." The pitiful attempt to bring normalcy back made Tsunade wince. Staring blankly out the window at the gray sky, Tsunade dumped the still filled bottles in the trash and watched as the rain began fall, as silent as her tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata entered the gray stone building just as the rain began to pour down. It was cold on the inside, as would be expected of a morgue. She had heard the news a few days ago, and she was shocked. Sakura. The beautiful pink hared kunoichi who was known not only for her intelligence, but her amazing strength and skill had been murdered. Or kidnapped. Hinata, suspicious of the sudden appearance of her dead friend, came first hand to see the body. Normally the thought of being even near a dead body would make her feel faint, but something was nagging at her, something small and slightly off about everything. A flaw she couldn't place. Smiling nervously at the medic-nin behind the desk, she stated her business. The man shook his head, replying with cold courtesy that unless she was under direct order from the Hokage or a family member she couldn't see the body. Sighing, Hinata reached a slender hand in her jacket pocket and retrieved the Hyuuga clan seal. The clan was one of the most respected and had a certain affect on people. She normally hated the thought of using her clan name to gain anything but this wasn't just some small detail. This was an investigation. The death of someone close to her.

The man's eyes widened at the sight of it and he shifted his stance, looking nervous.

"I-I apologize for the inconvenience, follow me." Feeling somewhat guilty, she followed the man to the back room and shivered as everything grew colder. The walls of the room were lined with small metal doors. She watched in slight horror as the man opened one of the doors and pulled out the body.

Sakura! Hinata's breath caught in her throat and her chest squeezed painfully.

Oh my god. SAKURA!

She rushed to the side of the dead, pink haired girl, misery filling inside of her.

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't.

Reaching out a hand, she hesitantly touched the cold, clammy face.

Something was _wrong_.

But what?

Puzzled, Hinata leaned forward, and ran a hand down the long hair. Was the color slightly off? It seemed ….paler.

Looking up, she mentioned it to the medic-nin who shrugged.

"She probably spent too much time in the sun."

Hinata shook her head, more to herself.

Sakura had been taken from a village, kidnapped. A kidnapper would lock her up not let her wander.

Something clicked inside her mind.

Flinging the white sheet off of the body, she gripped the cold flesh, searching frantically, ignoring the medic-nin's outraged cry.

It wasn't there. _It wasn't there_!

The small, crescent shaped birthmark on Sakura's hip she had seen when the girl's had had a sleep over.

She gripped the sheet and yanked it back over the body, relief washing through her. Sakura was alive. She grabbed a hold of the startled medic's arm and smiled happily.

"She's not dead!" Hinata shouted. The man gave her a shocked look, his head instantly turning to stare in alarm at the body of the imposter before throwing Hinata a curious look. Ignoring him, Hinata rushed out of the building and into the pouring rain. She had to tell Tsunade.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks again everyone! REVIEW! Flamers Welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, another chapter, see how fast I'm updating? :) REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto told me he found a tube of red lipstick in Sasuke's house. When questioned about it, Sasuke said he had no idea where it came from. It was then that Orochimaru chose to appear; asking Sasuke if he'd left his lipstick at his house the night before. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Someone was watching her. Sakura shifted slightly, uncomfortably aware of the presence hovering above her. Concentrating on keeping her breathing steady, she focused on clearing her fuzzy head enough so that she could think.

"If you want to pretend you're asleep you really shouldn't think so hard, I can practically hear your thoughts." Sakura's eyes flew open and she looked at the long brown haired man smiling down at her.

"Ronin!" Ronin smiled happily. He looked tired and pale. There were small smudges beneath his eyes from lack of sleep and a fresh cut boldly stood out on his left cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine…erm…I'm actually here on business." Sakura's smile shifted, turning cold.

"Oh, and what is that?" Ronin winced at the chill in her voice but tried to smile. Straightening his back he began in a bored tone that was obviously mocking the person who gave him the orders.

"I am to inform Uchiha-sama when you awaken, I already did that. Then I am to summon the maid to help you prepare for the evening meal."

Sakura had been smiling at Ronin's humorous display, but her expression grew stony as soon as the words made sense.

"You've been asleep for about nine hours." Ronin put in helpfully.

'More like unconscious.' Deciding not to voice her thoughts, Sakura swung her legs off the bed and shouted as something soft screeched under her and bit her toe.

The small gray kitten she had seen earlier jumped on the dresser beside the bed and narrowed its yellow eyes in a glare directed at Sakura before nursing its tail, making small grumbling sounds in the process.

"Well the same to you too." Sakura hissed, glaring back as she nursed her toe.

Ronin snorted with laughter, holding his sides. Both cat and woman turned their glare on the hysterical ninja.

Feeling the hostile energy being directed at him, Ronin immediately choked off his laughter and forced a concerned look onto his face.

"Are you all right?" he wasn't as successful at keeping the laughter from his voice. At least he had enough common sense to address both of them at the same time. The cat, after another narrowed glare at Sakura, mewed slightly and jumped in Ronin's lap, flexing its claws in a leisurely manner.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied after inspecting her stinging toe. It was only a small cut and as much as her vendetta with the cat went, she was forced to admit that the evil little creature was clean so the cut wasn't in danger of infection. "Is he yours?"

"It's a she actually. Her name is Leiko." Sakura laughed at this and shook her head.

"Haughty huh? The name suits her well. Why may I ask did you name her that?"

Ronin laughed and ran a slender hand through the cat's gray fur.

"Well, I met her on a mission actually. She was abandoned poor thing. I was just sitting down for a short meal under a tree when she appeared out of nowhere and swiped the fish I had right out from my hand. Well, you see….I was out of money and that was my last fish so I proceeded to chase her."

"Oh no." Sakura said, struggling not to laugh.

"Well, in the process of chasing her I managed to knock over a vegetable stand which ran into a town guard. Now the officer didn't seem to find a fish was a good enough reason for causing chaos so therefore I spent the night in a small prison cell. And if that wasn't humiliation enough, little Leiko slipped through one of the many small holes leading into the prison and proceeded to eat my fish in front of me with an air of arrogant satisfaction. Therefore I named her Leiko and she, finding me a sufficient fisher decided to follow me wherever I went."

Sakura laughed and shook her head.

"That's one of the silliest things I've ever heard." A small knock on the door brought the two out of their happy stupor. A petite black haired maid stuck her head around the door and smiled nervously.

"I-I was told to help get ready for dinner." Despite the shabby uniform she wore, the maid was very pretty. Her ebony hair fell to her shoulders in soft waves and her eyes were large and gray.

Forcing a smile Sakura nodded at her and she slipped into the room, timidly standing in the corner as Ronin stood and stretched.

"Well then I'll be seeing you around." The joy had left his voice but he put on a smile for Sakura and opened the door.

"Ronin?" turning at the waist, Ronin stared back at her.

"Get some rest. If you have a seizure again because of pushing yourself too hard I will personally make you regret it." Sakura narrowed her eyes as Ronin flashed her a bright smile and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that." He replied before disappearing into the hall, Leiko, tail held high behind her, followed in his steps.

The maid closed the door and smiled shyly before hurrying to a large wardrobe in the room.

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you." She was saying as she rummaged through the wardrobe.

"Not a problem. What's your name?" the maid spun on her heel, gray eyes wide.

"I am terribly sorry! How rude of me! Please forgive me!" Sakura stared, shocked, as the girl fell to her knees in a low bow.

"I-It's all right. Please get up." The maid remained still, bracing herself as though she were waiting to be hit. Sakura laid a hand on the girl's shoulder and felt it twitch.

"Please get up?" The maid raised her head, eyes troubled and empty.

"I apologize deeply! My name is Sachiko." Sakura smiled at the girl and offered her a hand up which the maid accepted nervously.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sachiko gave a small smile.

"It is very nice to meet you."

"The same here….now, shall we pick out an outfit." Sachiko looked up and nodded happily.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thirty minutes later, Sakura sat, dressed in a formal black silk gown. The dress hugged her curves in just the right places, falling elegantly around her ankles. The slits on both sides reached mid thigh. It was low cut, revealing enough of her chest to almost make Sakura feel uncomfortable. The back of the dress cut low, revealing most of her spine in a V shaped fashion. Despite Sachiko's protest, she had decided to put her hair up in a simple, messy bun, letting random strands fall softly down. Sachiko had agreed reluctantly, saying that it was Uchiha-sama's request that she leave it down, in which Sakura had given a curt reply that the bastard would have to get over it, causing Sachiko to emit a frenzy of nervous squeaks.

Strapping the high heel shoes close, Sakura ignored Sachiko's awe struck compliments on her beauty and looked herself over in the mirror.

An expensive whore; that's what she felt like. Damn that bastard Uchiha! He had enough balls to pick out her clothes but not enough to come talk to her face to face while they were alone. Then again, Sakura wasn't sure she'd have enough guts to face him alone. Hell, she was getting nervous just having to eat dinner with the bastard.

And who was he to decide if she was going to eat dinner with him or not? She should just skip the damn thing and stand him up, see how he liked being left alone!

Sakura's stomach emitted a loud growl, as if protesting any thought of going without dinner. With her temper flared to the brim, she followed Sachiko down the halls and into the dining room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another chapter! Thanks again for all of your support! REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I have been accused multiple times of leaving cliff hangers…..sry about that….I don't do it to be EVIL……all right that's not true but hey! Look another chapter! xp REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Itachi told me he'd caught Sasuke peeking into the spa showers…..on the guy side. O.O **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The long dining table had been replaced with a smaller version and now was made to seat six people instead of eighteen. Two candles placed in the center of the table were the only source of light in the room, casting shadows that danced along the walls and huddled in the corners like wandering spirits. Two plates sat on each end of the table, resting on an expensive black tablecloth. The maid had left Sakura with a timid bow, leaving her alone with an elderly butler in the room. He gestured at the end of the table with a smile, pulling out the chair, indicating that she should sit. Seeing no other option, she seated herself and stared as the butler placed a black rose on the plate before her.

"Uchiha-sama sends his apologies that he is to be late." A black rose for an apology. Sakura stared at the rose as if it had grown fangs, unsure whether to feel relieved that the meeting was delayed or anxious that her anger would be gone by the time he arrived. She needed to hold onto it, but it was already fading quickly into nerves.

"May I get you some wine in the mean time?" Sakura, snapped from her stupor, shook her head.

"Water please." With a nod and a small bow the butler left to fill her orders, leaving Sakura alone.

Dammit.

She placed a hand against her throbbing forehead and closed her eyes. She was NOT going to black out this time. She was getting _very _fed up with doing that.

A glass was placed in front of her. Unsure why the butler had chosen to stand behind her, she turned to thank him, only to feel her stomach drop to the ground as she recognized the hand that rested on her shoulder. She stiffened her body and froze, her mind screaming protests as she tried to turn around.

"No need to get up." His deep voice washed over her and the hand left her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt him move to the other end of the table and sit down. Breathing heavily, she forced her eyes open and stared at her former teammate. The one she used to love.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tsunade-sama!" Hinata rushed to the Hokage's side as Tsunade, face pale, fell back in her chair. "I'll get some water."

Tsunade's gripped Hinata's arm as she turned to leave.

"No, no I'm fine. Hinata, are you positive? Sakura isn't dea-….the body is a fake?" It was plausible. She had tried desperately but wasn't able to get a close look at the would-be Sakura's body, her emotions getting the best of her.

A flash of the dead, emerald eyes came to her mind and Tsunade shivered.

"Are you positive?" Tsunade repeated, almost pleadingly, searching the pale girl's white eyes desperately. Hinata nodded earnestly.

"I'm sure. The hair is slightly off in color and her birthmark isn't there!"

Relief flooded Tsunade, washing away the lingering fear and hurt that had been slowly eating her up from the inside. Soon everything was replaced by a flood of anger.

Those _bastards_…whoever they were.

Looking up, she met the Hyuuga girl's eyes with a grim determination.

"Hinata, Kakashi and Shikamaru were supposed to be back with Naruto and Gaara. I need you to gather your team and return to my office immediately."

"Y-yes!" Hinata gave her a wide eyed stare before rushing out the door.

Getting up, Tsunade paced the room, trying to alleviate some of her anger.

"Shizune!" her trusted assistant opened the door, staring wide eyed at Tsunade who was glaring at the paperwork flooding her desk.

"Gather an anbu squad here now." Shizune nodded, questions flashing in her eyes.

The door closed behind Shizune with a small clink.

Tsunade turned her attention to the window, clenching the sill with enough force to crack it.

"You want to mess with the Hokage, fine. I just hope you're prepared to face hell head on." Tsunade's whisper was carried through the room and out the window by the howling wind.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! Aren't you all proud of me? Now, just give me some money…:D…..:D? …… didn't think that would word xp thanks again everyone! REVIEW! Flamers welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Stay out of Sasuke's room! …..there are some VERY disturbing toys in there….shudder…and a chicken……I REALLY don't want to know why….**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Naruto winced, running a hand over his bruised ribs before turning his attention on the still unconscious Kakashi.

Gaara, in a blind fit of rage had lost all sense of consciousness, his power taking over in a sand storm that covered the clearing and forest. Naruto shivered, distinctly remembering how the ground had begun to shift in small waves, hairline cracks splitting the earth below before being crushed into sand. Naruto had tried to stop him when the power focused its attention on Kakashi, wrapping him in a cloak of sand. Gripping the sand-nin's arm he had tried to free his former sensei, only to be trapped in a coffin of sand himself. Gaara was too far gone to hear his shouts, too far gone in the spiraling power to focus on anything but blind hatred.

Even though Naruto had been close to Gaara for years, had shared laughs and pain… he had feared. He had been afraid of his friend for the first time.

The sand had tightened on him, threatening to crush him into a mass of blood and bones. And as soon as he knew that he was going to die, everything had stopped.

Gaara was gone.

The clearing was nothing but sand and dirt, a crater where the power had first hit. The surrounding trees were gone, as if they had never been there before. There was no trace of where Gaara had disappeared.

Naruto ran a hand across his face and jumped as Kakashi groaned and wheezed.

"Kakashi." Naruto crouched next to the silver haired jounin who tried to sit up, failing miserably.

He settled for cracking open his eye and giving Naruto a level stare.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean to…that's why we had to put you under false arrest. Tsunade needed you both back and she knew," Kakashi paused to breathe, taking in short, sharp gasps. "She knew you wouldn't come back if you were told."

Naruto nodded, gravely, assisting Kakashi into a sitting position.

Tomiya, who had went off in search of George and Shikamaru, returned with the two behind him. Shikamaru was pale and shaking.

"That boy is a monster." Naruto glanced up sharply.

"No he's not Shika." Naruto whispered, staring at the ground.

"If he wasn't he couldn't have done what he did."

"So am I a monster?" Shikamaru froze; Kakashi eyed Naruto cautiously.

"Of course not…"

"Then explain to me why I'm not?"

"You weren't the one who lost control!" Shikamaru retorted angrily.

"I was about to!" Naruto glanced up and fixed a cold blue stare on the brown headed genius. "I felt it too. The power brimming to the surface and I would have lost control, I would have done the same thing if Gaara hadn't done it first. I was a second away from becoming the demon that everyone shuns me for!"

The clearing was silent. Naruto lifted himself off the ground, careful not to make any of his abused muscles freeze up, and climbed over the edge of the crater cautiously disappearing from sight.

"Damn." Shikamaru muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Tomiya cleared his throat.

"Broken ribs are what he has." He pointed at Kakashi who raised an eyebrow humorously.

"I would have never guessed." He wheezed, letting Tomiya inspect his bruised skin, hissing as the old man prodded a particularly sore spot.

"What are we going to do Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at the spot where Naruto had disappeared.

"Give him some time to cool down then start heading back to Konoha as planned."

"And Gaara?"

Kakashi looked at the sky, closing his eye.

"Pray that no one is foolish enough to stand between him and his initial target."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino jumped through the trees, following Akamaru who had picked up Kakashi's scent and was leading the trio to them. Hinata's mind was racing with questions.

Why hadn't Kakashi and Naruto shown up when they were supposed to? Did something happen? Were they attacked? Hinata's stomach felt hollow as an image of Naruto lying bleeding on the grass slipped into her mind. Shaking her head, she focused her attention on the task ahead.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Gaara awoke with a jerk, his head unusually clear compared to the normal fuzziness he felt after waking from sleep. Something wet hit his cheek and he lifted his hand to wipe it away, only to have another hit his forehead.

It was raining.

Lifting himself off the muddy ground, Gaara shook himself, feeling as though he were in a haze. He looked up at the gray clouds moving across the sky like a blissful dream. The haze lifted, and the memories flooded in.

Kakashi, regret clear in his eye; Naruto, calling to him but he couldn't hear anything. Sakura….dead.

Leaning over, he was thoroughly sick behind a nearby bush just as the rain came pelting down. Using his sand to cover him, he took shelter beneath a large oak where he hung his head. He couldn't cry. Not even tears could help alleviate the pain binding his heart. He felt empty and hollow, every muscle in his body protested at its rough treatment. And then the cold sweet rage filled his veins, coursing through him like his very blood. Freezing all emotion.

Uchiha Sasuke had brutally torn through his emotions, and he was going to return the favor ten fold.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**REVIEW! Flamers welcome! **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know I've said this will end soon but…I lied :). It'll end but there are still a few more chapters to go through, I'm just dragging it out to torture you all. xp Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's another chapter. Review! Flamers welcome. **

**Disclaimer: You probably want something funny here. Too bad….it's morning, I'm tired, and I'm NEVER a happy person in the morning time...get over it, at least I updated (falls asleep on keyboard). **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sakura avoided looking at the end of the table, wishing dearly that something, _anything_, would happen to break the silence.

"Dinner is served." Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura smiled at the maid who placed a silver tray before her, removing the top to reveal a delicious looking meal. The aroma of the steak and potatoes washed over her, making her tight stomach relax a little.

She could sense the shifting at the other end of the table, could feel the weight of eyes on her.

"Do you not like the food?" Sasuke's deep voice rolled through the room, despite its low volume. The atmosphere grew tensed; Sakura could feel the anxiety floating around. A maid shifted uncomfortably in the corner, looking nervous.

Lifting the silver fork and knife from beside the plate, Sakura cut off a small piece of steak and placed it in her mouth. Her nerves were jumping, making the juicy steak taste like cardboard and sticking in her throat. Damn, she had wanted to hold on to her anger but it had long since faded into a jumble of apprehension.

"How is it?" Sakura glanced up quickly before looking away.

"It's good." She whispered before taking another small bite.

The mood shifted to relief. Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura watched one of the maids lift a trembling hand to her chest in a silent thank you.

"Leave." Sakura glanced up to see that Sasuke was staring straight at her. Was he talking to her? No. Sakura glanced around as the maids respectfully bowed before being ushered out of the room by the butler who closed the doors behind him.

She was alone.

Alone with a traitor and a former love.

"I don't remember you being this quiet." amusement filled Sasuke's tone.

"I'm surprised you remember me at all." Sakura forced her eyes to stare into his.

Red clashed with emerald.

"Oh, I remember you very well. I must admit though, you've changed." Something flashed in his eyes.

"A lot has changed since you left, were you expecting anything less?"

"I wasn't expecting you to dislike me." A flash of anger flooded through her, steadying her jumping nerves and giving her solid ground.

"Dislike? You have no idea. _No idea_." Sakura gripped the knife tightly in her hand, glaring full force at the man sitting across from her.

"I don't _dislike_ you. I fucking _hate_ you!" the room went quiet, Sakura's words filling the air.

"You don't understand what hate is my little flower." The words were spoken quietly; Sakura had to strain to hear.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Sakura shouted, resisting the urge to smash the table to pieces, settling instead with swiping a hand across the table and letting her plate and drink crash to the ground.

Sasuke looked up and smiled.

"Because you're mine." She moved quickly, swinging her arm around, releasing the knife with enough force it was sent flying toward Sasuke who didn't even blink. The knife stuck to the back of the chair, quivering next to his head.

"I am no one's." Sakura hadn't remembered standing, but she was on her feet, her chair toppled over behind her. "What game do you think you're playing?"

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was standing in front of her, both hands wrapped in a vice grip around her wrists.

"My game." He took a step forward never letting go. Sakura involuntarily took a step back and felt the edge of the table press into her lower back.

"The game is mine, and so are you." Releasing one of her wrists, he lifted a hand and stroked her cheek before pulling the pin from her pink hair, letting it fall to her waist like a waterfall. "I like it when your hair is down."

Sakura felt a moment's panic as he leaned toward her. She felt his muscles ripple beneath the thin cloth of the yukata, smelled the faint scent of embers, musk, and cinnamon coming from him. Their lips were an inch apart.

Snapping to her senses, Sakura lifted her free hand and delivered a hard slap across his face. He reeled backward, his grip loosening enough that she managed to slip her hand out of his grasp and scurry around the table. Lifting a hand, he wiped the small trickle of blood running from his lip. He stared at the blood in his hand with a sort of amazement that confused Sakura. His cheek was flaming red, a definite print of her hand.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I haven't seen my own blood since I left Konoha." His look turned from amazed to amused. He took a step forward, watching as Sakura took one back, hissing as she twisted her ankle in her heel and stumbled to the ground, yelping as a shard of her broken wineglass cut her hand.

He stared down at her with a calculating look.

"I could break you, you know. Like I have the other women here." Sakura gaped up at him, an image of the maids' glazed eyes and terrified jumps flashing across her mind. Sakura swallowed nervously before shooting her most stubborn glare at the towering form above her. He smirked.

"Hm. I don't think that would be any fun though." Moving to the center of the table, he opened a small black box Sakura hadn't noticed before. Reaching out his hand, Sasuke pulled out a silver bell. He rang it twice and the door opened, revealing the butler who carefully kept his eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke nodded at Sakura and the smashed bits of glass.

"Send a maid to lead her back to her room. Get some ice for her ankle and bandage her wound. Then clean up this mess and tell Ronin to meet me in my study. Sasuke turned his attention back on Sakura.

"You are mine, anyone else who gets in the way will disappear." the underlying threat made Sakura shiver. She watched as he swept past the butler and disappeared through the double doors.

The butler helped Sakura to her feet and a young maid appeared beside her, supporting her. Sakura glanced at the woman whose eyes seemed dead and lifeless.

_I could break you_.

He had meant it. Tearing her eyes away from the young girl, Sakura felt pure terror flood through her. He was no longer someone she knew from her past.

This Uchiha Sasuke was a demon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Review! Flamers welcome. Sorry about the disclaimer….I really DO hate mornings. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Okay let's see…blah blah blah, excuses…things that blame other people whatnot. :p Okay well in all honestly I had this chapter ready before Christmas, however as I was saving it, my laptop decided to be a dirty whore and delete the file from my hard drive (computers hate me). Then when I finally got enough inspiration to rewrite the chapter, I was banned from the MAIN computer which has the internet connection (thanks mom) and allows me to communicate with you fine people. Now I have snuck onto my computer, risking my safety and health (and possibly my bed to sleep in) just so you all can have the next chapter. Aren't I nice? :p Thanks to all you reviewers! Sorry about the long wait! REVIEW! Flamers welcome. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: When asked his favorite tactic to use in battle, Sasuke's reply was "To attack from behind."**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A melody drifted in through the soft haze of a dream, dancing inside the serenity like a beam of light surrounded in shadow. Crying quietly trying to escape the illusion of freedom its maker created.

Sakura sleepily opened her eyes, trying to erase the mournful song that still rang in her ears. She hissed as she sat up, her hand stinging and ankle throbbing in protest of its rough treatment. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

The music continued to play.

Suddenly awake, Sakura looked around in confusion before she spotted the small, wooden music box lying on the stand beside the bed.

With a shaking hand, she closed the lid to shut out the haunting sound before picking up the envelope beside it. Sasuke's handwriting sprawled in dark red across the front, spelling out her name.

_Sakura._

_Unfortunately I have some business to take care of and will not be able to join you for the next few dinners. However, you are free to use the servants to fetch you what your heart desires. We'll continue our discussion at a more suitable time. _

_Feel free to try and escape, however I must inform you that if you should _

_feel the need to do so; your life will not be the only one in danger._

_I will be back soon._

_Sincerely, _

_Sasuke_

_P.S _

_Do you like your gift? It reminded me of you. _

Sakura glanced at the top of the box and stared at the painted flower locked in a cage. _"It reminded me of you"_. Sakura brought her fist down on the box, cracking it in several places before knocking it to the ground. With a burst of chakra, she burned the letter to a crisp before drawing her knees close to her chest.

So she was trapped.

No. Sakura glanced up stubbornly. He would NOT get to her. She was no longer the naïve little child she used to be.

Realizing she had neglected from changing out of last night's clothes, she pushed herself to the edge of the bed and unstrapped her shoes. She rotated her stiff ankle a few times before focusing her attention to the cut on her hand, tracing it with a green, chakra infused finger. The cut slowly faded before her eyes. Standing with a groan, she slipped the wrinkled dress off and flung it ungraciously into the corner, making a mental note to burn it later. Rummaging through the closet, she pulled out a silky black robe and wrapped it around herself. First she'd find a maid and find where they had taken her old clothes, and then she'd track down her breakfast.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She didn't have to look far to find someone. The blonde haired woman before her shook her head slightly, hazel eyes wide.

"No ma'am I'm not sure where your clothes are, but I'll look right away." Giving a deep bow, the maid hurried away before Sakura could ask directions to the kitchen. Shrugging, she headed in a random direction. It shouldn't take _that_ long to find the place.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura let out a growl of frustration as she stared at yet another dead end. This was the fourth one in the past half hour and her stomach was voicing its displeasure. Turning back around, she froze as something caught her eye. Peering into the shadows, she watched as Leiko, tail held high in the air, stepped in front of her. The cat narrowed its golden eyes in her direction and twitched its ears arrogantly. Returning the stare, Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted as her stomach gave off a loud growl. Leiko took a step back, fur standing slightly on end. Shooting a glare at Sakura, she meowed loudly.

"Well, _you've_ had breakfast." Leiko shifted her stance and huffed slightly, as if lack of food was no excuse for producing such an offensive sound.

Sakura sighed and glared at the cat.

"I don't have time for this; I need to find my breakfast." Looking smug, Leiko gave another meow.

Sakura eyed the cat in front of her.

"Well I suppose you _would_ know where the food is. Any chance you'll show me where to go?" Leiko promptly sat down.

Giving a sigh of exasperation, Sakura kneeled down on the ground.

"Listen, if you show me the way, I'll get you a fish."

A pause.

"Okay fine, _two_ fishes." Sakura held up two fingers in demonstration. Leiko twitched her ears and began licking her fur.

"Are you kidding me? Okay, fine…_fine_! Three fish; take it or leave it." Leiko gave a Sakura a self satisfied look, got to her feet and trotted over to a large wooden door a few feet away, turning to stare back at the stunned woman still crouching in the hallway.

Sakura stared in disbelief first at the cat then the door.

No. She had _not_ just been outwitted by a _cat_. Shaking her head, Sakura swiftly stood up and walked to the door, choosing to ignore the triumphant look on Leiko's whiskered face. The kitchen was not only big; it was dazzling with a black marble floor that matched the marble counters. A large silver pot sat on the stove, producing a delicious smell. Stepping inside, she barely avoided crashing into a large woman carrying two sacks of potatoes over one broad shoulder. The woman looked Sakura over with sharp, dark blue eyes.

"Out." She walked over to the counters and placed the heavy sacks on the ground as if they were filled with cotton candy instead of heavy vegetables.

Ignoring the order, Sakura moved further into the kitchen seating herself on one of the stools lined along the counter.

The woman wiped her hands on the stained apron she was wearing and picked up a large meat cleaver, turning to face Sakura with a threatening glint in her eye.

"I will scar that pretty face of yours if you do not remove yourself from my kitchen this instant."

Not really caring exactly how her face would look (and taking pleasure in the thought of anything that may disgust the Uchiha bastard), Sakura leaned forward to see what food was available on the counter.

There was a pause.

The woman before her gave a narrow glare before sighing and laying down the knife, eyeing Sakura with curiosity.

"You may be the first person to not bolt from the kitchen when being on the receiving end of my threats, you must be brave." Sakura glanced up and smiled.

"Not really, just hungry." Returning the smile, the woman turned her attention onto peeling potatoes.

Sakura took the time to take in the woman's appearance. She wasn't fat, just…_large_, with large, muscular arms and a wide jaw. The woman had a long crooked nose, wide lips, and dark brown hair tied into a tight bun high on her head. As if sensing Sakura's stare, the woman turned to look at her before smiling and offering a weathered hand which Sakura took without hesitation.

"My name is Hideki Machi, the head chef in this place."

"Haruno Sakura." Machi laughed and shook her head.

"I know, after all you are the main gossip around here lately." Sakura, a bit taken aback, shook her head.

"I've never been one for gossip."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you at last; honestly I thought you'd be more…." Machi trailed off and raised an eyebrow. Sakura laughed and nodded, accepting the cup of coffee Machi offered to her.

"You thought I'd be a sniveling, weak girl whose only goal in life was to be pampered and showered in jewels?" Machi gave a small smile at the description but shook her head.

"Not exactly no, Uchiha-sama wouldn't like that type of woman in my opinion. No, I thought you'd be more….broken."

Sakura froze, glancing at Machi whose expression was serious.

Thinking of the maids from the night before, Sakura resisted the urge to shiver and focused her attention on the coffee in front of her, pushing Machi's comment to the back of her mind.

"Oh yes, you came here for breakfast right? What would you like to eat?"

Sakura smiled and let Machi pour her another cup of coffee.

"Some eggs and bacon would be great." An annoyed meow came from the floor and Sakura glanced down to see a very irritated Leiko glaring up at her.

"And three fish." Machi turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Sakura glanced at the table, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"I was conned by the feline version of Satan."

Machi looked from Sakura to Leiko, and burst into laughter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gaara strolled down the deserted streets, eyes glazed. No one made a sound as he passed, better to be invisible, better to not have _that_ attention turned onto them. Rain poured from the sky, washing away the blood of several crushed bodies lying not too far off. Pausing in mid step, Gaara turned his face up to the darkened sky, letting the cold raindrops roll down his face.  
He smiled, cold and cruel.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata gasped as she stared around at what looked like a war zone. Broken trees lay scattered around a large crater. Catching a glimpse of movement and a flash silver, she motioned for Kiba and Shino to follow her. Jumping from the trees, she spotted Kakashi laying on the ground and Shikamaru sitting not too far off. All three ninjas raced down the steep side, the boys going over to Shikamaru while Hinata went to check on the silver haired jounin.

Kakashi smiled and greeted Hinata as she reached his side, worry clear in her eyes.

"Sensei, what happened? Are you okay?" She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers over the dirty bindings on his chest, wishing she had some medical experience.

"He has broken ribs that he does! The red man made a sandcastle." Hinata jumped, startled as an old man covered in rags appeared next to her. He bent over Kakashi and proceeded in prodding his side with a long, bony finger.

"Ah, Tomiya this is Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata this is Tomiya." Kakashi gestured toward both people, hoping the introduction would be enough of a distraction to stop the man from continuing to poke him.

"Ah, ah, it's _ruined my life_ Tomiya." Tomiya smiled charmingly at Hinata and clasped both her hands in between his own.

"You're a very pretty young lady; George would be pleased to meet you, he likes pretty ladies." Hinata smiled shyly, choosing not to ask who George was and not exactly sure how to respond to anything else the man had just said.

Scanning the area, Hinata felt her heart sink. Where was Naruto?

Returning her attention onto Kakashi, she motioned to the bandages around his chest, Tomiya having let go in order to begin grinding something green and slimy in between to rocks.

"So what happened?" Kakashi sighed and closed his eye tiredly.

"It's a long story." Hinata nodded in understanding, once again glancing around. Her eyes rested on her group talking with Shikamaru. Judging by their expressions, the information wasn't good.

She bit her lip and fought back the urge to use byakugan. Where was he?

"He's over there." Kakashi, eye now opened, pointed at the top of the crater where Naruto had disappeared to not too long ago.

Hinata's face lit up. She moved to go but froze and stared back down at Kakashi.

"Would you mind letting the others tell you the news we have?" Kakashi nodded, giving her a little wink as he waved her away. Blushing, Hinata thanked Kakashi and headed back over the crater.

Kakashi laid his head back and smiled through his mask.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She found Naruto easily using byakugan. He was sitting in a tree a few paces away. Appearing below the branch, she called out to him, heart twisting as he looked down at her with sad eyes. There was a faint flicker of recognition as he caught sight of her before he jumped down from the branch, enveloping the raven haired girl in a bone crushing hug. Giving off a breathless squeak, Hinata stood stock still, shocked and unsure what to do.

"N-Naruto?" Snapping back to attention, Naruto immediately released her and apologized, eyes cast to the ground. He looked tired and worn, his skin was pale and there were dark circles beneath his eyes.

"Naruto…" Hinata flinched as he swung around, slamming his fist into the tree.

Again. And again.

Blood trickled from his knuckles, dripping onto the leaves below.

Hinata grabbed his arm, restraining him from hitting it again.

"Please stop!" He stood still. Making sure he wouldn't hit the tree again, Hinata gently released his arm.

Releasing the breath he had been holding, Naruto leaned against the trunk of the tree, sliding to the ground in exhaustion.

Not sure what else to do, Hinata sat quietly down next to him.

After a long pause, Naruto sighed.

"She's gone." His tone was filled with heart breaking misery.

Hinata froze.

Casting her eyes to the leaves in front of her feet, she fought back the reluctant feeling of telling him what she had discovered.

"Naruto, I …there's something I have to tell you… about Sakura."

"No!" There was a sudden up heaving of leaves as Naruto jumped up from his sitting position, walking a few paces away.

Standing, Hinata followed suit. She reached out a tentative hand and quickly drew back as she felt him tense.

"Naruto…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Listen damn you!"

Naruto stopped, shocked and simply stared at the girl before him.

Hinata blushed but shook her head.

"Naruto…Sakura…its….she's alive."

He didn't move, didn't make a sound.

"Naruto…?" Hinata paused, taken aback as Naruto burst into hysterical laughter.

"You always did know how to make me laugh." He said, tears rolling down his face.

Hinata's face flushed with anger.

"Stop it Naruto!" he continued laughing, clutching his sides.

"Stop laughing!" Hinata felt something snap inside her, taking a step forward, she raised her hand and delivered a hard slap across Naruto's face.

He stopped laughing.

Gingerly, he touched his now red cheek, eyes open in shock. Taking a few steps back, Hinata wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, upset about hitting him.

The clearing once again filled with silence.

Feeling miserable with herself, Hinata turned to go but stopped as Naruto put a restraining hand on her arm.

"She's….she's really alive?" Hinata glanced over her shoulder to see Naruto's face lit with hope.

"Yes. She's really alive."

Looking sick, Naruto sat down heavily.

"Naruto?" Concerned, Hinata knelt down beside him.

"But I thought…They said she was…I…." Speechless, Naruto buried his face in his hands, body shaking as his pent up grief and rage escaped him. Hinata edged closer, not wanting to touch him, but needing to be near him somehow. He turned toward her, tears running down his cheeks as pulled her against him. She tensed and fought the urge to pull away.

"Please." He whispered into her hair, "Just for a while. Let me hold you."

Eyes softening, Hinata relaxed her body as much as it would allow her.

She would hold him until he could no longer cry, relishing in this one precious moment. And she knew, with a sad certainty that he would be up soon, chasing after the woman he truly loved. And she…..? She would continue watching him from the shadows, waiting for him and only him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Once again sorry. Excuses are at the top. REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all you reviewers out there! Here's another update. Yes, I managed to get out of being banned from the computer (and keep my bed all at the same time :D). **

**Well, REVIEW! Flamers welcome.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The little bitch. What made her so special?

Golden eyes glared with hate at the petal haired woman calmly sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping on a cup of coffee while listening to Machi. _She_ was never invited to sit around in the kitchen, hell, _no one_ was allowed in the kitchen for casual stops. And yet the selfish, no good whore sat there laughing, _laughing_, with the chef of the house and basking in her special treatment. Sasuke-sama deserved better, he deserved more than this stupid no good whore. He could have her. She loved him with everything she was and she _knew_ he loved her too. This harlot was the only thing standing in the way of her perfect love. She would fix it. And then everything would change in her favor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura paused in mid sip, trying to shake off the eerie feeling creeping up behind her. Turning, she scanned the kitchen with narrowed eyes, trying to sense where the hostile air was coming from. Finding nothing, she gave herself a mental shake and turned her attention back onto Machi who was saying something about tonight's dinner.

Despite her build, Machi was able to move quickly around the kitchen with an elegance that was rare in a woman such as her.

"So, did Sasuke say when he was coming back?" Sakura grimaced at having to bring up the topic, but it'd be better to have a time frame so she could plan her escape.

'_Your life will not be the only one in danger…_'

Sakura pushed the threat from his note to the back of her head. He didn't have anyone he could threaten her with. He wouldn't dare bring anyone from Konoha here. There'd be too much risk in someone finding this place.

An empty threat that's all it was.

The door opened.

Sakura glanced over and froze as Ronin stepped into the kitchen. He walked with less grace than his usual stride, almost stiffly. Sakura peered closer and caught a glimpse of pain in his eyes, gone so fast she wasn't sure if she had actually seen it. Leiko, who had been dining on her second fish meowed happily and sauntered up to him, rubbing against his legs sweetly.

He didn't bend down to pet her though which Sakura thought peculiar, knowing his relationship with the little feline devil.

Despite everything, he gave a bright smile and pulled out a seat next to Sakura.

He still looked pale, but despite his rigid posture, he seemed fine.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Machi smiled at Ronin and handed him a cup of coffee which he accepted with a grateful smile.

"I've been a bit busy recently." His voice cracked and he paused to clear it before taking a sip of the coffee before turning his stare onto Sakura.

Sakura shifted in her chair, uncomfortably aware that she was wearing nothing beneath the silk robe tied loosely around her.

As if hearing her thoughts, Ronin blushed and looked away.

Smiling, she rose from her chair and nodded toward Machi.  
"I'll come see you at dinner okay?" Machi nodded her head and smiled as Sakura left the kitchen, turning her full attention onto Ronin. Casting once last medical trained glance in Ronin's direction, Sakura left to retrieve some clothes.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Look at her, acting as if she owned the place! The next thing you know she'd be wanting a personal maid at her beck and call. She had seen what the bitch had done to Sasuke-sama's gift. He had specially given her that music box and she had cracked it! Selfish whore, what did she want? Jewels and money probably…bottom feeder. _She_ wouldn't have done such a thing to a special present, especially not one that Sasuke-sama had so painstakingly gotten made for her. And then there was Ronin. The dumb woman was _flirting_ with other men. Flaunting off that pitiful body by wandering practically naked through the halls. She'd inform Sasuke-sama of this later, at the moment she needed a plan.

A thought occurred to her and she smiled slowly. Oh yes. Simply perfect, this little plan.

The bitch wanted a personal maid? She'd be there, every step of the way.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"May I help you?" Sakura turned at the voice and smiled. The woman in front of her was very pretty, with light golden eyes and pale skin. Her jet black hair fell to her waist and straight bangs covered her forehead giving her an exotic look.

"Yes, I was just looking for a change of clothes." Temper flashed in the woman's eyes but was quickly replaced with professional concern.

"I'm terrible sorry ma'am, I wasn't aware that you had no clothes." Sakura gave a small smile and shook her head, dismissing the small flash of temper to be nothing more than anger at the maids for not doing their job.

"I was just looking for my old clothes is all, I wanted something familiar."

"My name is Saito Kimi, a maid in this household. I'll make it my personal responsibility to oversee your every desire ma'am. Just call on me and I'll be there."

"Oh no, you really don't need to go through the trouble." Sakura shook her head vigorously but Kimi simply smiled.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I'll be sure to do what needs to be done. It'll be my….pleasure."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke smiled at the bodies that littered the ground a few yards away from the village. So he had been right.

The village was closed up, the tense air only making his smile wider.

Oh yes, definitely right.

He had felt the power in the air, the hatred crackling within the surge of strength.

It had been a while since he'd had a good fight. He was looking forward to this little meeting.

Approaching the mangled body of what was once a thief; Sasuke calmly kicked it over and looked with satisfaction at the crushed face.

The smile fell from his face as he felt another surge of chakra rapidly approaching. No mistaking who it belonged too.

If Naruto caught up with Gaara, his fun would be spoiled.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke pivoted and headed back toward his home. The only solution would be to break the leash holding back Gaara's temper. And he knew just how to do it.  
After all, Sakura had grown into a strong-willed woman. It'd be fun breaking her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait (even that doesn't really describe it huh?) I've just been pretty busy sorry! Thanks to all my reviewer's out there and before you decide to band together and tear out my organs, here's the next chapter! Review! Flamer's Welcome.**

**Disclaimer: He hadn't found it strange when a baby Sasuke would want to take baths with him. However, Itachi **_**did**_** think it a bit out of the ordinary that a fully grown Sasuke would sneak into the Akatsuki baths and offer to wash his back…yes very strange. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura woke abruptly, cringing as her stomach cramped in pain. She felt like snakes were writhing, coiled in her belly. Jumping out from under the warm sheets of the bed, she barely made the bathroom in time, shoving her head in the sink to be thoroughly sick. Gasping, she turned on the water and washed out her mouth.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought as she rinsed again for good measure. She had been feeling fine yesterday. Maybe she was coming down with a cold? No, Sakura shook her head. Sakura Haruno did not get sick. It was that simple. It was probably just some bad food she had eaten for dinner. Not that she'd dare tell Machi that, as much as the cook may like her Sakura had a feeling that she'd have trouble walking if she ever told the head chef her food was the cause of some sickness. Convinced it was just bad food, Sakura turned her attention to the mirror and proceeded to try and tame her morning hair which had managed to become a nest of knots. After thirty minutes of painful wincing and angry cursing, her hair once more resembled something that actually belonged on a human head. Stumbling out of the bathroom, she opened the closet door with a sigh and shook her head as she saw the freshly ironed emerald dress hanging alone in the closet. Kimi had told her that her old clothes had been disposed of a few days before, and as promised had stuck to Sakura like glue. As much as she appreciated the woman's dedication to her work, it was a bit nerve wracking being waited on hand and foot. The woman had delivered her food personally during dinner, not giving her the chance to see Machi again, washed her back, and even went so far as to follow her in the bathroom. It was then that Sakura had told her, kind but firm, that she needed some space. Frowning, Sakura remembered the look of anger that had flashed in the maid's eyes. This was the second time she had seen it and knew now that it wasn't her imagination. Shrugging the thought away, Sakura pulled on the dark emerald dress, letting the silk material fall elegantly to her feet and gave another sigh.

"You know they say that every time you sigh your good luck goes away." Sakura whirled around, preparing to fight, instead ending up face first on the ground, having tripped over the hem of the stupid dress.

"Sakura-sama!" Kio rushed to her side and gave her a little shake.

Face red with embarrassment she pushed herself off the ground and shot a glare at the brown haired ninja kneeling beside her.

"I told you your good luck would go away." Sakura shook off his attempts to help her and boldly stood to her feet, shooting him another glare as the corners of his mouth began to twitch.

"If you so much as even smile you're going to be missing one of your favorite appendages." Sakura hissed threateningly, smoothing down her hair and gingerly feeling her bruised nose. Kio, doing his best not to laugh, stuffed a fist into his mouth and turned around, trying to control himself. A few minutes later, his emotions under control, he turned back around, the only evidence were the unshed tears in his eyes.

Huffing slightly, Sakura sat on the foot of the bed and eyed Kio up and down. He was still moving a bit stiffly, and other than a faint shadow under his eyes he looked much better.

"What is it you want?" She wasn't quite ready to forgive Kio for his sudden appearance in the doorway.

He feigned a hurt look and shot a sad, puppy dog stare in her direction.

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Sakura tried to hide her smile, failing miserably.

"I guess not. Have you been resting like I told you to?"

"Wouldn't even think about not doing it with the tone of voice you used to threaten me." Kio grinned and moved toward the doorway, waving a hand for her to follow.

"Machi wants you to try a new soup of some sort. She wants to know if you'd like it for dinner later." Sakura stood and headed for the door, once again stumbling over the long hem of her dress. Angrily she glared down at the fabric before giving it a hard yank. The fabric tore up to her thigh with a loud tearing sound. Ripping it the rest of the way around her, she threw the leftover pieces of silk in a pile by the door.

Kio stood, mouth agape staring at the once long gown lying on the floor before turning his eyes onto her legs.

Sakura gave him a level stare, frowning slightly. "Have a problem?"

Kio shook his head twice before smiling widely.

"Of course not, I was just thinking that you've gained some weight. You should really start training more, not lazing around here like some fat kitten." Sakura stood open mouthed, staring at Kio.

"Oh really?" Kio nodded and gave her a playful poke in the stomach.

"Really. After all how do you plan on getting married with those thighs of yours?" Giving a big grin, Kio turned toward the doorway before looking back at Sakura whose face was becoming redder by the second.

"After all with your spit fire personality looks are pretty much all you have going for you."

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Sakura shouted, rushing into the hall, face a deep crimson and eyes shining with laughter.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

That _bitch_. Kimi sat in the large room, holding the torn pieces of silk that had once been a beautiful dress.

She had _ripped_ the dress! If you ask her the whore shouldn't even have clothes to wear. No, she'd probably enjoy that. Good for nothing slut.

Throwing a glare at the empty doorway, she stood up angrily.

"Calm down, the first stage has already started." Kimi smiled to herself as she remembered the earlier event.

Funny to see that pale faced bitch puking her guts out. And that was just the beginning, there was much more to come. Yes, much more.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto paused on a tree branch, eyes wide as he felt a familiar chakra close by. _Two_ familiar chakras; Gaara and Sasuke. Both moving quickly, and in opposite directions. Which one should he go for? Making a quick decision he headed left, eyes blazing with anger. Gaara could wait; first he'd deal with the Uchiha bastard.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke smiled to himself as he felt Naruto approaching quickly. The idiot had fallen for it. So easy to separate the two men from meeting, it was almost no fun.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke turned toward the angry sounding voice before jumping back to avoid a chakra infused fist. Naruto stood up angrily, teeth bared in a silent snarl.

"Is this how you treat an old friend?" Sasuke leaned against a nearby tree, smirking.

"You're no friend of mine you bastard." Naruto whispered furiously.

"And he finally gets it." Sasuke whispered back, voice dripping with venom.

"Arrgh!" Naruto leaped forward, creating a ball of chakra between his hands before slamming it into the ground. The earth cracked below them, creating a tiny crater in the ground. Naruto peered through the dust before pivoting at the sound of clapping.

Sasuke stood on a tree branch, clapping his hands arrogantly. "You've gotten better I see." He disappeared from the branch, reappearing behind Naruto. "But not good enough."

Before he could turn around, Naruto was sent flying across the landing by a single punch.

"You disappoint me. I thought you, the future hokage, would be better than this." Sasuke let the sarcasm drip from his voice at future hokage.

Naruto, wiping blood from his mouth stood up angrily.

"Where is she?!" He roared, leaping toward Sasuke again, only to be sent flying into a nearby tree with a swift kick from the raven haired man.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke leered.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Sakura! You have her locked up somewhere!" Sasuke paused and pretended to think.

"Hmm….Sakura….Sakura? Oh right, wasn't she that girl in our old class?" Sasuke avoided another punch as Naruto barged past him.

"You know _exactly_ who she is! Where did you hide her you bastard?! Let her go!"

Sasuke smiled cruelly.

"Oh I'll let her go, as soon as I finish having my fun. Speaking of fun, let's make this a game. You used to like playing games remember?" Sasuke pulled out a scroll from his robe and tossed it over to Naruto.

"Open that when you find Gaara. It won't work unless you two are together." Naruto picked up the scroll slowly, eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Just a clue." Turning around Sasuke paused.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Sakura says hello." Before Naruto could move, Sasuke was gone.

Naruto glared at the spot where he had disappeared, his chakra beginning to swirl around him like blades of wind. Aiming a punch into a nearby tree, he wandered in the other direction, toward Gaara, not even pausing to watch as the tree fell into a small pile of ash on the ground.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke watched the tree Naruto had hit fall to the ground, nothing but ash. He frowned. So Naruto had been holding back. That wouldn't do. Oh well, he was sure that once Naruto opened the scroll, neither Gaara nor Naruto would be able to hold anything back. Smiling to himself, Sasuke turned to go. He'd return to his flower soon, but first, he needed to set up his little game.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata sat in the small hospital room between two beds that held a quiet Kakashi, and an equally quiet Shikamaru. She was glad they didn't feel the need to speak, she herself wanted to contemplate the earlier events. Naruto had gone after Gaara, leaving her to tell Kakashi about Sakura. Sneaking a glance at the silver haired man beside her, she recalled the tears of relief slipping silently under his mask. And Shikamaru….Hinata turned her attention onto the boy genius who had the tips of his fingers resting together, a habit of his when he was strategizing. All three ninja jumped as the door slammed open.

"SHIKAMARU!" there was a sudden upheaval of blankets on Shikamaru's side as a flash of blonde jumped on the bed. A furious Temari sat on top of the brown haired boy, pinning him to the bed.

"YOU MORON! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Shikamaru threw an annoyed glance to the side.

"How troublesome." He muttered.

"What did you say?!" Temari paused in mid-hit looking down at Shikamaru.

"You're okay right you idiot?" Shikamaru, hands up to prevent any more bruises looked up at her with wide eyes before giving a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Temari returned the smile before giving him a hard hit on the head.

"That's what you get for making me worry." She said before climbing off the bed and pulling up a chair next to him.

Shikamaru, gripping his head tightly shot her a glare.

"Why the hell did I start dating you again? Ugh, women are so troublesome."

"WHAT?!"

Hinata watched the couple, half worried Shikamaru was going to end up killed, and half happy that there was some semblance of normalcy again.

"Hey." Hinata turned to look at Kakashi who was staring down at her, the corner of his eye crinkled, showing he was smiling.

"I'm sure even that idiot will realize he loves you." Hinata blushed furiously, that idiot obviously referring to Naruto.

"What…" she began before Kakashi held up his orange book.

"If you want I could lend him this! It has the most amazing scenarios that I'm sure you'd enjoy if he reenacted them." He flipped the pages, stopping on a very graphic picture that had Hinata slumped on the ground, face red with embarrassment.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Once again sorry for the wait! REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all your support guys! Sorry for the late update again…and I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to update after this but I'll try to get it together! REVIEW! Flamers welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wonder…if you chop Sasuke's head off like you would a normal chicken…would he also run around frantically for a while before dying completely? Lets test it out :D**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The petal headed female sat behind the mahogany desk, pen hovering over a blank sheet of paper.

Sakura sighed and lay her head down on the table with an angry thump. She knew she should get a note to _someone_ in Konoha. Not that she figured out how exactly or what she would say. What _could_ she say? "This is Sakura Haruno, as you've probably guessed I've been kidnapped and I need help. I don't know where I am and I can't try to escape because I'm an emotional wreck"? Oh yeah, THAT would be a LOT of help. Shaking her head, she pushed the chair back and flopped down on the bed of her room.

_Concentrate Sakura, you'll figure this out. _

The room suddenly went blurry and Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the nausea to pass. It kept happening. Random bouts of sickness attacked her at the least opportune moments. She wasn't an idiot. She knew she'd been poisoned but…._how_? She had been careful to test her food and drinks before she consumed anything. It was the top poison detecting jutsu in the medical field but it always came back negative on everything she used it on. Hell, she'd used it on her clothes and toothbrush! Even though she sent healing chakra through her body countless times nothing seemed to help. Sakura stirred as a quiet knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in." the door opened and Kimi smiled at her.

"Resting so soon Sakura-sama?" Sakura suppressed a sigh and forced a smile. After all Kimi had been nothing but kind to her.

"Yes, I've felt a bit sick recently." Sakura pushed herself up into a sitting position as Kimi moved further in the room, something in her eyes that Sakura couldn't place.

"Oh that's terrible! Do you need the doctor? I'll be happy to fetch him for you."

Sakura peered closer at the maid's face and detected the small amount of glee. What the hell? Was she happy that she wasn't feeling well? No, that'd be jumping to conclusions; maybe Kimi just liked the doctor and was looking forward to having an excuse to see him…or her…she hadn't seen the doctor so who knew?

"Um…no that's fine. But if you want can you see if he has some herbs for a tonic?"

Kimi smiled happily.

"Of course Sakura-sama! You just rest now, I'll be back soon." With that Kimi rushed from the room, black hair whipping around the corner.

Eyeing the door thoughtfully, Sakura lay her head back down and fought off another wave of nausea. Damn.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Gaara! GAARA!!!" Naruto hovered over the red headed ninja anxiously as the ground began shifting into small waves. "Hey now snap out of it!"

Gaara's unfocused eyes snapped to Naruto's clear blue ones and the ground stopped moving.

Giving and internal sigh, Naruto laid a hesitant hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"She's….she really is alive?" the question was Gaara's line between sanity and insanity. A fragile line indeed and he was dangerously balanced on it.

"Yes." Naruto's voice was soothing. "She's alive."

The sand ninja let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. She was alive. Gaara's eyes flicked over to the unconscious group of bandits lying not too far off. Naruto had caught up with him just in time. Another second and they'd be nothing but a pile of broken bones and torn flesh.

Those two words had been their savior. "She's alive."

The opening line was all Naruto said, all he had to say.

"Gaara." Gaara looked up from his position on the ground, focusing at the angry tone in Naruto's voice. "I saw Sasuke." Gaara was on his feet so fast Naruto stumbled backward and fell.

"Where?"

"Listen Gaara I already…" Gaara tilted his head in Naruto's direction.

"Where?" he repeated venomously.

"Listen to me Gaara! Dammit." Naruto winced as he moved on his still injured leg. He had been keeping it bound rightly with chakra and was able to ignore the pain for a while, but it was beginning to fade and the pain was coming back to get revenge.

Concern overcame anger and Gaara kneeled down beside his friend.

"You idiot, you're supposed to rest." Helping Naruto lean against the tree, Gaara sat beside him and closed his eyes.

Sakura was still alive. He would bring her back even if it killed him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kimi laughed to herself as she watched the poison drip like blood from her fingertips onto the herbs bitch-sama had requested. The slut was walking further into the web she was spinning. Soon she'd be at her disposal, and then she'd make her beg. Beg like the weak annoying girl the whore always was.

Feeling a presence by the doorway Kimi spun around, eyes going wide when she saw who it was.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura stood, framed in the doorway of the dark room, eyes wide before narrowing to slits.

"I knew it." Kimi hovered near the table mouth agape in surprise.

Sakura pushed away the hurt feelings making its way into her heart. She had trusted her.

Kimi, gathering herself together, drew herself up and stuck out her chin, smiling menacingly.

"You don't look well Sakura-sama."

Sakura glared and gripped the doorsill as another wave of sickness rolled through her.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

Kimi smiled and shook her head.

"Whatever do you mean?" she stared into Sakura's eyes tauntingly.

Gold clashed with emerald.

Gasping at the pain in her abdomen, Sakura slid to her knees, gritting her teeth together angrily.

"Oooh. You mean the poison? Well for a stupid slut you sure figured it out pretty quickly. Ha, not that you could do anything about it. This poison is a blood trait I've received from a long line of family. Terribly painful when you come in contact with it. And undetectable no matter what, even if you know what to look for." Kimi moved toward Sakura standing just out of reach.

"Why…why the hell did you do this?" Sakura looked up at the woman before her whose face shadowed in anger before delivering a hard kick in Sakura's side. Sakura hissed and slumped to the ground, coughing.

"Why? WHY!? This is your entire fault!" Kimi knelt down and gripped a handful of Sakura's pink hair, yanking her head back painfully. "Everything was going fine until you showed up. Sasuke-sama loves me! And I love him! But you just had to come and ruin it!" Kimi slammed Sakura's head into the ground.

"But with you out of the picture everything will be fine again." Kimi laughed insanely, throwing her head back and giving Sakura the chance to leap at the maid. They tumbled on the ground in a pile of shrieks and flailing limbs. Sakura sat on top of Kimi, pinning her to the ground and holding a Kunai to the scared woman's neck.

"I didn't choose to come here!"

"Liar! Then why didn't you even _try_ to leave?"

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but shook her head.

"I couldn't."

"You expect me to believe that?" Kimi laughed bitterly from under Sakura. "You love him too!"

Sakura looked down at Kimi sadly.

"I did. I did love him. But not anymore. How can I love a monster?"

"HE'S NOT A MONSTER! He's….he's special. He's MY love!" Sakura kept a tight grip on the maid.

"He _is_ a monster! And it's no use loving him. There was never any use."

"Maybe not for you! But for me there is! We love each other." Kimi's eyes flashed angrily before she managed to get an arm free and jab Sakura in the stomach. Sakura gasped, loosening her grip as she began coughing, vision going blurry as blood dripped from her mouth. Her blood.

"You'll die you stupid bitch. And I'll be there to love Sasuke-sama. Always."

Sakura pulled a kunai from the emergency strap she kept wrapped around her thigh before plunging it deep into the maid's chest.

"I'll take you to hell with me." Sakura muttered before falling to the ground.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay a small cliffhanger. It may be a bit before I update again. Second semester college is starting next week so I'm going to be a bit busy (AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SAVE ME :p)**

**Review. Flamers welcome. **


End file.
